Brisa Marina
by Altea Kaur
Summary: A Rose siempre le había gustado el mar, era por eso que visitar a los abuelos Granger era algo necesario durante vacaciones, al igual que lo era ver a su mejor amigo.
1. Prólogo

Lo sé, lo sé! ¿Qué hago subiendo una nueva historia cuando Cartas por San Valentín no ha sido terminada? Lo cierto es que perdí la inspiración con esa historia y esta nueva me tiene muy emocionada. Seguiré con las dos de cualquier forma. Espero sepan entender y les guste este nuevo proyecto que hice pensando en ustedes.

Besos!

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Prólogo.**

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Rose Weasley de las vacaciones de verano era visitar a sus abuelos muggles. No era que no quisiera a la abuelita Molly o al abuelito Arthur, pero a ellos los veía casi cada fin de semana y no vivían cerca de una hermosa playa donde jugar.

A pesar de tener nueve años, Rose seguía siendo una niña muy curiosa con todo lo que había a su alrededor, lo examinaba y analizaba cuidadosamente, por eso era que le encantaba el mar.

-Espero que no sea molestia, mamá- decía Hermione nuevamente, mientras que Jane Granger negaba con la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Nos encanta tener a Rose en casa, además ya deberías marcharte, Dios sabe que tu marido no es la persona más cuidadosa del planeta.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

La pequeña pelirroja sonrió felizmente dándole la mano a su abuelo. Se había salido con su cometido, podría pasar sus vacaciones como lo había esperado. Estaría en el mundo muggle por al menos una semana mientras sus padres se ocupaban de la salud de Hugo, no era que tuviera nada grave, pero a Rose le parecía más agradable estar horas en la arena que cuidándose de los estornudos de su hermano menor.

-Muy bien, Rose, haz caso a tus abuelos en todo lo que te digan, y trata de no hacer magia.

La pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y luego preguntó:

-¿Qué haremos hoy, abuelo?

El hombre rió. Esa niña siempre lograba sacarle sonrisas.

Una hora después, Rose se encontraba a la orilla del mar, con los pantalones arremangados y una playera roja que la abuela le había obsequiado.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se había alejado demasiado, pero lo único que sabía en ese momento era que su cubetita para recolectar estaba casi llena.

Vio algo brillante en la arena, seguramente la última ola lo había arrastrado. Se acercó con cuidado, pero la ola llegó y se lo llevó más adentro, seguramente era una perla perdida que había logrado salir de su concha, pensaba ella y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad. Se adentró sólo un poco para tomarla, pero una ola más grande llegó y la revolcó.

Rose no podía respirar. El agua se metía por su nariz y sentía mucha desesperación. Cada vez se alejaba más de la orilla porque la corriente la arrastraba.

Súbitamente sintió como unas manos la halaban fuertemente por los brazos hasta que salió, tosiendo y medio ahogada. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tumbada en la arena. Alguien respiraba agitado a su lado. Cuando pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa lo miró.

Era un chico flacucho y pálido, con el cabello amarillo que no tenía ni una gota de agua en la ropa, pero parecía entre asustado e impresionado.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo que le dijo el pequeño.

Rose sólo asintió. Aún estaba conmocionada. Había perdido su cubeta con conchitas, pero eso le parecía lo de menos.

-Me salvaste la vida- dijo a pesar de aún sentir sal en sus fosas nasales y la garganta llena de agua.

El niño se quedó quieto, como recordando algo, y de repente una sonrisa se extendió por su cara infantil.

-Espera a que les cuente a mis padres que he hecho magia por primera vez- dijo contento sin medir sus palabras.

Rose lo señaló sorprendida y exclamó en un susurro:

-¡Eres un mago! Por eso me salvaste y…

El niño le puso una mano en la boca para que dejara de hablar y trató de excusarse nerviosamente.

-No, yo me refería a… ya sabes… magia por… porque ayudar a alguien es mágico y…

Rose rió alegremente y le quitó la mano.

-No, tonto, yo también soy de ese mundo y sé que lo que hiciste es magia accidental.

El niño soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó junto a ella en la arena.

-Gracias, por cierto- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada, vi que estabas juntando cosas y de repente ya no, suerte que tenías esa ropa roja.

A pesar del susto, el pequeño rubio lucía feliz, como sabía Rose que se sentía cuando haces magia por primera vez.

-No te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva en el vecindario?- preguntó el rubio.

-Vine unos días con mis abuelitos- dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír-, de hecho allí vienen.

Los dos vieron hacia a su izquierda y se encontraron con un hombre y una mujer muy apurados.

-¡Rose! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupamos mucho por ti- dijo la abuela Jane.

-Me caí abuelita, pero mi nuevo amigo me ayudó.

Dijo la niña señalando al rubiecito, que se sonrojó.

-Entonces te debemos una- dijo el abuelo con una cálida sonrisa.

Cuando ya se iba, Rose regresó corriendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó apresurada.

-Scorpius.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y dijo:

-Gracias, Scorpius.

Para después irse de la mano de sus abuelos camino a casa para tomar un vaso de leche bien fría.

****

-No, Rosie- dijo el pequeño Scorpius al ver que la niña se acercaba demasiado a la orilla.

Apenas se conocían de un día y ya creían ser los mejores amigos.

-¿Por qué no?- contestó ella con las manos en la cintura así como hacía su madre cuando la reprendía a ella o a Hugo.

-Porque si te acercas mucho puede pasarte lo de ayer- contestó el niño sabiondo.

La otra rodó los ojos.

-Pero quiero conseguir conchitas para enseñárselas a Al- replicó Rose.

Scorpius la miró confundido.

-¿Qué es "Al"?- preguntó.

Rose rió simpáticamente.

-No es "¿qué?", es "¿quién?". Es mi primo favorito, y seguro le encantaría este lugar.

El rubio hizo una "o" perfecta con la boca, comprendiendo.

-Entonces mejor vamos al otro lado de la playa, allí hay muchas conchitas que le gustarán.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, moviendo su rizado cabello. No tenía nada de malo, la abuelita no se molestaría porque jugara con su nuevo amigo si no se alejaba mucho.

Comenzaron a caminar, riendo de la arena entre sus pies desnudos y a veces jugando a arrojarse agua.

Scorpius le había prestado una nueva cubeta de plástico que Rose prometió devolverle al final de la semana antes de marcharse.

-Allí es donde vivo- dijo el niño señalando una enorme casa blanca con una terraza que tenía vista al mar-. Mi mamá quiso venir aquí por algo de los muggles. A ella le gustan los muggles- explicó rápidamente.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!- exclamó una voz de mujer bastante irritada.

Los niños voltearon sobresaltados.

Una mujer alta, de cabello castaño claro que caía por su espalda, con ropa casual de muggle iba hacia ellos dispuesta a regañar a su único hijo.

-Te dije que si no acababas de limpiar tu habitación no podías salir. Voy allí y me encuentro con que está llena de cromos de ranas de chocolate por todo el suelo y tu escoba tirada sobre tu cama. ¿Qué le dices a eso, jovencito?

El rubio tenía una sonrisa de disculpa en su carita.

-Perdón, mamá, pero es que Rose y yo estábamos jugando.

Al parecer la mujer no había reparado en la niña, que la miraba entre asustada e impresionada.

La cara de Astoria Malfoy se suavizó.

-Hola, cielo. Así que tú eres Rose.

La pelirroja asintió aliviada de que no la regañara también a ella.

-Después de jugar por qué no vienes a casa por un bocadillo. Scorpius te llevará.

Los niños sintieron emocionados.

-Muy bien, no se acerquen a lo profundo y por favor, dense la mano, no queremos más accidentes.

Los dos asintieron solemnemente.

Rose le dio la mano a su amigo y lo jaló.

-Gracias, mamá de Scorpius. Anda, que las conchitas no se recolectan solas.

Astoria observó divertida cómo se alejaban los dos pequeños y se rió internamente. Cuando su esposo se enterara de que su hijo había hecho amistad con su compañera de trabajo Hermione y su esposo Ronald Weasley, seguro le daría algo.

-Al es el mejor primo del mundo, cuando James nos molesta nos vamos al ático a planear travesuras y a comer dulces. Lily es aún muy chica, pero los sigue a todos lados. Mi hermano Hugo está enfermito ¿ya te lo había dicho, verdad? Tengo muchos primos, los veo siempre que vamos a casa de la abuelita, pero aún así Al sigue siendo el mejor.

A pesar de que Scorpius estaba algo mareado de tanta explicación y no lograba entender qué era lo maravilloso de ese tal Albus, se sentía realmente bien tener a alguien con quien conversar.

-¿Tú no vas al colegio?- preguntó la niña.

-Sí, a uno muggle. Mi papá dice que cuando sea más grande iré a Hogwarts como él- terminó orgulloso.

-Todos los magos vamos a ir- dijo Rose imitando la voz sabionda del rubiecito-. Y yo estaré en Gryffindor como mi papá, mi mamá y todos mis tíos. ¿A qué casa irás tú?

El rubio se quedó pensando.

-No creo que Hufflepuff esté tan mal… ¡Oh, mira eso!- exclamó señalando un cangrejo que acababa de salir de la arena.

-Seremos amigos en Hogwarts ¿verdad?- preguntó Scorpius un poco nervioso. La verdad era que la idea de estar tan lejos de casa le daba algo de miedo.

-¡Sí!- exclamó ella-. Y tú, Al y yo recorreremos todo el castillo y le haremos travesuras a Peeves, visitaremos a Hagrid… ¿ya te dije que Hagrid es amigo mío?...

Y siguió y siguió, tomando experiencias de cosas que su padre le había contado, mientras Scorpius se quedaba más tranquilo.

Toda la semana estuvieron en la playa, jugando a que eran marineros, importantes recolectores de tesoros y otra de esas cosas que los niños inventan con su maravillosa imaginación. Hasta que fue hora de partir.

-Mami, le dije a Scorpy que le daría su cubetita hoy- renegó Rose cuando su madre llegó por ella al final de la semana.

-Creo que te llevarás una agradable sorpresa en saber que Rose se hizo amiga de un niño bastante interesante- dijo el señor Granger a Hermione, que lo miró confusa.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó.

-Deberías ir con Rose a regresar eso, así sabrás de qué hablo- terminó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione lo miró sin quitar su cara de confusión y le dijo a su hija:

-Anda, vamos. Que papá nos espera en casa del tío Harry.

La pelirroja asintió feliz y corrió por la cubetita roja.

Cuando tocaron el timbre y un hombre rubio abrió, Hermione por fin entendió.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Draco Malfoy bastante sorprendido al ver a su antigua enemiga.

-Hola, papá de Scorpius- saludó Rose sonriéndole al hombre que tan bien la había tratado. Entró a la casa como si fuera suya llamando a Scorpius.

Hermione estaba pasmada.

-No importa, quédatela, así cuando vengas la próxima vez podemos jugar de nuevo- dijo Scorpius a Rose. Estaba algo triste porque ya no vería a su amiga.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta- dijo Astoria entrando en escena, dirigiéndose a Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No sabía que ustedes…

-Sí, Draco es mi esposo, y él es nuestro hijo Scorpius- dijo Astoria.

A Hermione no le cabía en la cabeza que una mujer así de encantadora fuera esposa del rubio que les hizo la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos en el colegio.

-Hola, mamá de Rose- dijo Scorpius tendiéndole la mano respetuosamente.

Hermione le respondió el saludo y luego dijo:

-Ya nos debemos ir, gracias por todo.

-Ha sido un placer- contestó Astoria. Draco seguía en shock.

Los niños miraban a los adultos confundidos.

-Nos vemos el próximo verano- dijo Rose a su amigo dándole un abrazo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Nos vemos.

Cuando ya iban camino a casa de los Potter en el auto, Hermione se dirigió a su hija:

-Será mejor que no le cuentes a papá sobre tu nuevo amigo, querida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose, que hasta el momento había ido en el asiento trasero contando los tesoros que había descubierto.

-Le tiene fobia a los rubios.

**Hasta el siguiente!**


	2. Primer año, la verdad

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Dedicado a la verdadera amistad.

**Primer año, la verdad.**

_ -No te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonarías si te casaras con un sangre limpia._

Rose se indignó ante las palabras de su padre y estuvo a punto de decirle que Scorpius era su mejor amigo y a veces pasaba toda la tarde jugando con él en la playa pero se contuvo; era obvio que a él no le caía muy bien esa familia. De cualquier forma, la llegada de James le impidió decir nada más y sólo guardó silencio.

Aprovechó que su familia estaba distraída y le dirigió un saludo efusivo a Scorpius, que la observaba con interés a ella y a su gran familia, comprendiendo al fin algunas de las cosas que la pelirroja le había contado. Pudo reconocer a Albus al instante, era tal y como lo había descrito, pero no entendía por qué ella no se acercaba.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente mientras se despedía de sus padres, pues le dijeron algo un poco extraño:

-No hagas caso de nada de lo que te digan, hijo- dijo su padre con algo de nostalgia.

El rubio lo miró confuso.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que hay cosas sobre la familia que no son muy bien vistas- puntualizó su madre con cariño mirando a su hijo con tristeza al verlo partir.

En ese momento el tren comenzó a sacar mucho humo y Scorpius tuvo que irse, con miles de preguntas rondando en su cabeza.

Entró al compartimiento que su padre había encontrado para él, dejó su baúl y se sentó, esperando que Rose pasara por el pasillo y lo viera; estaba bastante nervioso, no conocía a ninguno de los otros niños que pasaban y comenzaba a asustarse. Quizás Rose había perdido el tren y él debería pasar sus siete años de educación mágica solo.

Esos fueron sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando paso a una niña pelirroja que él conocía muy bien, pues hace tan sólo dos semanas se habían visto.

-¡Scorp!- gritó ella emocionada yendo a darle un gran abrazo estrujador como siempre hacía.

El rubio le devolvió el abrazo aliviado.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el chico pelinegro que iba con ella.

-Olvidé presentarlos- dijo Rose riendo alegremente-. Al, él es Scorpius, Scorp, él es Albus.

Los dos niños se quedaron viendo desafiantes a los ojos. A Scorpius no le había gustado cómo lo veía el otro, así que le devolvió el gesto de desagrado.

Rose los observaba confundida.

-Él es mi amigo de la playa, Al- puntualizó Rose mirando a su primo.

-Lo sé- dijo Albus sentándose de mal humor en el asiento y fingiendo que buscaba algo en su mochila.

Rose no le hizo caso y siguió hablando con Scorpius. A veces odiaba cuando Albus se ponía en esa situación, porque sabía que con ella era muy sobre protector.

Todo el camino Rose se estuvo turnando para hablar con los chicos, pues si Albus hablaba, Scorpius se quedaba en silencio y viceversa.

Al finalizar el viaje, mientras todos se maravillaban con el pueblo, Rose se acercó a Albus y le susurró un poco irritada:

-¿Cuál es tu problema con él?

Albus la miró y dijo tristemente:

-Ya no me harás caso porque ahora él es tu amigo.

Rose esbozó una sonrisita y dijo:

-Es mi amigo, pero tú también eres mi primo.

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al bote que los llevaría al castillo.

**Dos horas después…**

Scorpius observaba desde la mesa de los tejones a su amiga pelirroja en Ravenclaw, que miraba con nostalgia a su familia en Gryffindor. Intentó llamar su atención con la mirada y lo logró, le sonrió a manera de apoyo y le hizo una seña de aprobación con los pulgares. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

El rubio no sabía por qué la gente había comenzado a murmurar sobre él cuando lo nombraron en Hufflepuff, pero fue hasta que alguien gritó "Mortífago" que en verdad se asustó. No tenía ni idea de qué era eso, mejor le escribía a su padre para preguntarle.

-Hola- dijo un chico al lado de él, tenía el cabello color arena y los ojos azules, tenía pinta de no hablar mucho.

-Hola- devolvió Scorpius el saludo-. Soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

-Dylan, Dylan Monroe- contestó el niño con un amago de sonrisa.

Scorpius al menos no estaría solo en su casa, sentía que acababa de hacer un buen amigo a pesar de que sólo habían intercambiado tres palabras.

Rose, por otro lado, había hecho amigas con más facilidad, ya conocía a todas las chicas de su dormitorio y acababa de entablar conversación con una amiga de Victorie. De cualquier forma, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por no estar con Albus, con quien se suponía estaría todo el tiempo.

-¿Ya vieron a ese Malfoy?- preguntó una chica de tercero a sus amigas, que estaban cerca de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Rose a la defensiva.

Los demás se habían quedado callados.

-Nada, si quieres juntarte con el hijo de un mortífago…- contestó la misma chica que tenía el cabello pelinegro mal peinado-. No sé cómo es que quedó en Hufflepuff, debe haber un error.

Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

-Es una buena persona, no lo conoces- replicó ella sin importarle que la otra fuera más grande.

-¿Alguien quiere pastel?- preguntó la amiga de Victorie, llamada Maggie, señalando los postres que acababan de aparecer.

Todos cambiaron de conversación, pero a Rose le seguían rondando las palabras de la chica en la mente.

**Al día siguiente, a muchos kilómetros de allí…**

-¿Qué pasa, Herms?- preguntó Harry a su amiga al verla muy pensativa en su oficina.

Había ido a dar una vuelta para ver si había noticias de Rose. Él había recibido una carta de Albus esa mañana diciéndole, orgulloso, que había quedado en Gryffindor.

-Rose me preguntó qué es un Mortífago, tal parece que alguien molestó a Scorpius con eso hoy en clase- dijo ella preocupada.

-Ron aún no sabe que son amigos, ¿verdad?- le recriminó Harry. Él estaba al tanto de la situación cuando hace dos años, la castaña había acudido a él para decirle que su hija era amiga de uno de sus enemigos de la adolescencia.

-No, quería aplazarlo lo más posible, tú viste cómo se puso en la estación nada más verlos.

Harry la miró comprensivo.

-¿Crees que hicimos mal al ocultarles todo?- preguntó él sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Esa decisión la tomamos hace años y hasta ahora había estado bien, conforme van yendo a Hogwarts cada navidad les contamos todo, quizás debemos dejarlo como está.

Harry asintió.

-Por cierto, el pequeño Malfoy está en Hufflepuff…

**Rose/Scorpius**

Los meses fueron pasando y en Hogwarts ya había comenzado a nevar.

Rose estaba en la torre de Astronomía, le gustaba mucho estar allí, sólo ella y las estrellas. Sabía que no debía de estar allí, pero había convencido a James de que le prestara la capa invisible del tío Harry, así que no había peligro de que la atraparan.

Un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se puso la capa de inmediato, justo a tiempo, antes de que abrieran la puerta.

Tardó un poco en reconocer a quien acababa de entrar. Era el mismo Scorpius Malfoy, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo. Tenía la mirada apagada y parecía a punto de llorar. Sintiéndose una intrusa, se quitó la capa para que al menos él supiera que ella estaba allí.

-Corpy…- dijo ella despacito, situándose al lado de él.

-¡Rose!- exclamó él llevándose una mano al corazón para darle a entender que lo había asustado.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. Scorpius era el niño más gracioso que había conocido nunca.

Se sentaron en el suelo de piedra y comenzaron a charlar de trivialidades, hasta que Rose tocó el tema:

-¿Qué hacías aquí a esta hora?

El rubio la miró.

-Ya no lo soporto, quiero saber la verdad, mi padre no contesta a mis preguntas en las cartas.

-Los míos tampoco- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-. Sé que algo me ocultan, pero mi madre sólo dice "ya hablaremos cuando estés en casa".

Se quedaron pensativos un rato más hasta que Scorpius dijo algo temeroso:

-Si mi padre hubiera sido un mortífago en verdad ¿seguirías siendo mi amiga?

Rose le dedicó una bella sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, hoy y siempre, no lo olvides, Corpy.

El día siguiente fue un poco menos intenso para ellos.

Rose supo, en cuanto la familia invitó a Scorpius a jugar en la nieve, que al fin comenzaban a aceptar a su amigo. Quizás los había suavizado un poco el hecho de que él quedara en Hufflepuff. Eso sin contar a Albus, claro, al que nunca le había agradado.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Scorpius exagerada y dramáticamente tirando a Rose al piso para evitar que una bola de nieve cortesía de Fred le diera en la cara.

Rose rió divertida. Acababa de descubrir que el chocolate caliente ponía hiperactivo a su amigo.

Cuando regresaban al castillo, Scorpius señaló la cara de Rose con sorpresa.

-Tu nariz parece una cereza- dijo felizmente.

Rose soltó una risita.

-De ahora en adelante serás Cerecita para mí.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos ante su nuevo apodo. Tampoco le desagradaba tanto…

**Rose/Scorpius**

-Tío, Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Harry escuchó eso de la boca de su sobrina y la miró a los ojos. Se veía un poco temerosa, pero decidida. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta el sofá. Se sentaron al lado del otro, con Rose agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie más en la sala, pues al ser un día antes de navidad, la Madriguera estaba llena de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry bebiendo un sorbo del café caliente que Ginny acababa de servirle.

Rose se restregó las manos y preguntó:

-En la escuela me he enterado de lo que es un Mortífago- Harry intentó seguir con la sonrisa en su rostro, recordando la guerra una vez más-. Y también he encontrado cosas muy interesantes sobre ti y mis papás.

Rose quería reprocharle el que no le hubieran dicho nada a ella o a Albus, pero se contuvo, en verdad quería saber más. Harry comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sabía por qué Rose había acudido a él y no a sus padres, ella y él tenían un vínculo muy especial ahijada/padrino.

-Pero no has venido a decirme sólo eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó el pelinegro mirándola fijamente. Rose tuvo la sensación de que la examinaba con rayos X.

-No, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué tienen que ver los Malfoy con nosotros?

Harry de alguna manera ya se esperaba esa pregunta. Se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y se pasó una mano por el cabello en un afán de ganar más tiempo.

-Creo que será mejor que le hablemos a Al y a tus padres ¿te parece bien? Creo que a ellos les gustaría contarte.

Rose asintió, emocionada porque al fin sabría la verdad; la verdad de por qué tanta gente salude a sus padres en la calle, les saque fotos y a veces hasta los aclamen.

Harry se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, donde sabía que estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Les dirigió una mirada significativa y ellos se levantaron en seguida, siguiéndolo. Los tres fueron a la sala, mientras Harry iba al último piso a buscar a su hijo ojiverde. Esa sería una larga noche….

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la sala cómodamente sentados, los adultos comenzaron a hablar. Los dos jóvenes sólo escuchaban con atención, sorprendiéndose de a poco, sintiendo que habían juzgado mal el poder de sus padres, a quienes siempre habían visto como personas normales que los amaban mucho, nunca imaginaron que serían todos unos guerreros.

Mientras se turnaban para hablar, Harry sentía que se le quitaba un peso de encima, pero también que acababa de entrometer a dos de sus pequeños en una verdad bastante dura. No les contaron todo a detalle, sólo lo suficiente como para saciar su curiosidad.

Al llegar a la parte de los Malfoy, Rose no se pudo contener:

-¿Entonces es verdad que la familia de Scorpius era de Mortífagos?

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me dirás que te has hecho amiga suya, ¿verdad?

Rose lo miró enfrentándolo.

-Él no es una mala persona, lo conozco desde hace años.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, pero Hermione de dirigió una severa mirada y se dedicó a enfurruñarse en el sillón.

Luego de ese día que a Rose le pareció muy largo, fue hasta su habitación y se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

_Nos vemos en la torre de astronomía al regresar, tengo mucho que contarte. _

_Saludos a tu familia, te quiere_

_Rose. _

Cuando Scorpius terminó de leer el mensaje se dejó caer en la cama de su alcoba, escuchando el ir y venir del mar que tanto le gustaba. Al igual que él, Rose también había preguntado a sus padres lo que sucedía y había obtenido respuesta.

Draco y Astoria habían hablado con él de manera paciente, explicándole todo de cabo a rabo, omitiendo algunas cosas que eran muy fuertes.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Al llegar a la torre, Scorpius ya estaba allí, mirando por los ventanales y golpeando impaciente sus muslos con las manos enfundadas en guantes.

-Hola- saludó Rose sonriente, llevaba un montón de mantas y una bolsa con muchos dulces, regalo de navidad de su tío George.

Scorpius la miró aliviado.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Dahh, yo te cité, ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella mirándolo como si se hubiera hecho estúpido en vacaciones.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. La ayudó a poner las mantas en el suelo, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer dulces.

-Entonces, ya lo sabemos, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio llevándose a la boca una gragea Berttie Bott que escupió casi de inmediato, al parecer tenía sabor a moco.

Rose rió por la cara de asco de su amigo y luego dijo:

-Sí, parece que sí lo sabemos, pero eso no debería de importar; al fin y al cabo somos nosotros, no ellos. Tu familia me agrada y tú le agradas a mis primos, espera a que conozcas a mi tío Harry y la tía Ginny o al abuelito Arthur, a él le fascinan los muggles casi tanto como a tu madre y le sorprenderá saber cómo una familia sangre pura vive en un barrio completamente muggle.

Scorpius soltó una risa, siempre que hablaban de algo serio, Rose lograba hacer que no tomara tanta importancia, hablando de su familia o sus nuevas amigas en Ravenclaw.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba oscuro, pero ellos siguieron hablando de todo un poco, como que Scorpius iba mejorando en el surf o que Rose era un asco con zapatillas de ballet y un tutú.

Para ellos ese era como otro día en el que se veían y reían de todo un poco, no sabían todo lo grandes que podían llegar a ser juntos y todo lo que la palabra "amigo" implicaba. Por el momento sólo eran Rose y Scorpius, los mejores amigos que pisarían Hogwarts desde Harry y Hermione.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Se supone que tendría que estar haciendo la veintena de tarea que tengo, pero decidí pasar por aquí y dejarles este regalito xD. Gracias por sus lindos Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos, son mi inspiración a seguir. Mil besos y abrazos desde México! Sigan comentando para saber si puedo mejorar en algo. **

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Recuerdos

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Dedicado a la amistad, a mis pequeñas y pequeños que tanta felicidad me dan xD. Gracias mis queridas amigas por impulsarme a ser feliz =D.

**Recuerdos**

Rose soltó una risita al ver a su amigo como estaba: tirado cual ancho era en el suelo de piedra de la torre de Astronomía, profundamente dormido y babeando. La pelirroja tomó su cámara fotográfica y sacó una foto, luego podría sobornarlo con ella.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a saborear una rica barra de chocolate de Honeyduckes. Ambos estaban cansados a pesar de que era su último día en Hogwarts, pues los TIMOS les habían exprimido toda la energía que poseían.

Comenzó a reír escandalosamente cuando su amigo formó una sonrisita diabólica con sus labios.

Scorpius la miró molesto cuando lo despertó.

-Estaba soñando que arrojaba a Brad Adams al lago y el calamar gigante se lo comía.

Rose borró la sonrisa de sus labios y viró la mirada, aún le dolía hablar del idiota de su ex novio, quien la había dejado alegando que estudiaba demasiado. Ella había confiado en él y él sólo se fue.

-No, Cerecita, no quería molestarte- dijo Scorpius de inmediato, incorporándose y envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-No importa- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros intentando forzar una sonrisa.

Había estado deprimida esa última semana de clases, pero con el apoyo de sus amigos y primos, comenzaba a salir adelante; quizás era simplemente que no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir.

Se dejó abrazar por Scorpius mientras pensaba que lo extrañaría ese verano, su sonrisa que siempre lograba hacerla sonreír de vuelta, sus comentarios extraños y divertidos junto con sus teorías chuscas y a la vez imposibles sobre cómo hacer gritar a Hagrid. Se llevó una mano al cuello como reflejo, donde portaba una de sus más valiosas posesiones, mientras recordaba…

_-Somos patéticos- dijo Rose dejando su taza de chocolate. _

_Scorpius frunció la boca en señal de que estaba buscando cómo rebatir aquello, pero al no encontrar respuesta, mordió su pastel de calabaza. _

_ -Es decir, míranos- siguió Rose señalando a su alrededor- tenemos 14 años, es San Valentín y estamos en las cocinas con los elfos; sin ofender, chicos- dijo Rose con una sonrisa de disculpa a los elfos. _

_Scorpius rió simuladamente. _

_ -Somos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y no tenemos una cita para este día- concluyó cruzada de brazos. _

_Scorpius negó con la cabeza en señal de que su amiga no tenía remedio. _

_ -Sí, es cierto, pero no tenemos la culpa de que quienes nos gustan no lo saben. Además no estoy seguro de saber cuál es la prisa. _

_Rose se sonrojó. _

_ -Mis primas siempre hablan de su primer beso- explicó con un poco de vergüenza-. ¡Incluso Lily! Y eso que tiene 12 años… Victorie se ha besado con algunos, excepto ahora que sólo está con Teddy… James es un rompecorazones y bueno… sólo me sentía algo excluida. _

_ -Y querías que tu primer beso fuera hoy- razonó el rubio. _

_ -Pues sí, tengo curiosidad- afirmó ella. _

_A decir verdad, Scorpius también tenía curiosidad. _

_ -¿Te has besado con alguien?- preguntó Rose tomando más chocolate; pareciera que hablaba del clima. _

_Scorpius la miró como si los torposoplos le hubieran comido el cerebro. _

_ -¿Y dices ser mi mejor amiga? A menos de que mi póster de la capitana de las Holyhead Harpies tomara vida, ya habría besado a alguien- Rose rió, sabía que era el amor platónico de su amigo-. Ya te lo habría dicho, ¿no lo crees?_

_Rose le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. _

_ -Perdona. _

_Scorpius se encogió de hombros. _

_ -¿Quieres ir a volar un rato?- preguntó. _

_Rose sonrió traviesamente y luego salió corriendo gritando "alcánzame, tortuga" a todo pulmón. _

_Scorpius fue tras ella corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Cuando llegó al campo, Rose ya había convocado las escobas y estaban en el suelo. Sonreía con suficiencia. _

_ -Eso fue trampa- rezongó el rubio jadeando y con los brazos cruzados. _

_ -No seas niña, Scorpius- dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua- ¿por qué no vienes?- preguntó Rose al ver que su amigo no la seguía para tomar las escobas. _

_ -San Valentín también es día de la amistad, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio mostrándole una cajita de regalo. _

_Rose lo miró atónita. Ese chico siempre la sorprendía. _

_ -Más vale que eso sea para mí, porque si no estoy haciendo el ridículo- rió ella tontamente- no tenías que darme nada. _

_ -Quise hacerlo- contestó él sonriente-. Anda, ábrelo Cerecita. _

_Rose tomó la cajita y la abrió. Estaba realmente impresionada, a leguas se veía que su amigo lo había hecho con sus propias manos; era un collar de listón azul rey con un dije de plata que simulaba el movimiento del mar con unas ondas, cuando lo vio más de cerca se dio cuenta de que tenía agua de verdad. _

_Rose le dio un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo a su amigo. _

_ -Rose, me ahogas. _

_Cuando alzó la vista vio a la pelirroja con los ojos aguados. _

_ -Es el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo sinceramente. _

_Scorpius sonrió. _

_Rose comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando el rubio se acercó más a ella. _

_ -¿Sigues queriendo ese beso? Porque también tengo curiosidad…_

_Rose sonrió. _

_ -Supongo que si voy a hacer el ridículo mejor que sea con alguien que conozco- afirmó. _

_Scorpius se acercó un poco más, no muy seguro de dónde poner las manos. Al final optó por al cintura. Rose estaba nerviosa, pero lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó más a su rostro. Cerraron los ojos y cuando se dieron cuenta sus labios ya se tocaban. _

_Era algo que Scorpius no había probado nunca antes, los labios de Rose eran suaves y dulces, pero aún así era extraño. Rose concordaba, quizás no había sido tan buena idea. _

_Cuando se separaron segundos después, no pudieron reprimir una carcajada. _

_ -No sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto con eso- dijo Rose separándose de él y tomando su collar. Se lo puso rápidamente y montó su escoba. _

_ -Carrera a la cabaña de Hagrid- retó Scorpius. _

_Sí, él tampoco sabía por qué el alboroto._

-¿Qué pasó? Dime que no te volviste loca…

-No, idiota, sólo recordaba- contestó Rose sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

A Scorpius le pareció ver un destello de ese brillo característico de su amiga antes de ser abandonada por ese imbécil.

-¿Qué recordabas?- preguntó él quitándole la barra de chocolate de las manos y dándole un mordisco.

-Que eres mi oxigenado favorito- contestó ella revolviéndole el cabello.

A la pelirroja le pareció escuchar algo como "cursi" salir en forma de gruñido de la boca del rubio mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Pero a Rose no le importaba mostrarle a Scorpius sus sentimientos, con él todo era más fácil que con nadie más.

Y así, entre risas por ver quien se comía el último pedazo del chocolate favorito de ambos, Rose recordaba de nuevo…

_-Anda, Rosie, no te pasará nada- dijo el rubio aburrido mirando a su amiga con exasperación luego de media hora de lo mismo. _

_Una Rose de trece años se detenía de la pared como podía, resbalando con los patines que Scorpius le había obligado a utilizar. _

_ -No, no me voy a mover de aquí- dijo ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. _

_Habían ido a una pista de hielo que estaba cerca del pueblo. Como eran vísperas navideñas, Scorpius creyó que sería buena idea ir y así enseñarle a su amiga a patinar. Él se movía con soltura por todos lados, causando la impresión de los que estaban por allí, que eran muy pocos. _

_ -Bien, ¿qué te parece esto?- propuso el rubio-. Te llevo yo de las manos y así te enseño, ¿está bien? Prometo no soltarte- dijo solemnemente. _

_Rose abrió un solo ojo asustada y lo miró. En sus ojos había sinceridad y sólo por eso se atrevió a separarse de la barra y tomarlo por los brazos. _

_Scorpius sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a indicarle cómo colocar los pies y las rodillas. _

_ -No te pongas nerviosa, sólo disfruta- le dijo. _

_Rose lo miró con cara asesina. Scorpius rió para sus adentros. _

_ -Hey, esto es fácil- dijo Rose alegremente una vez que avanzaron un poco. _

_ -Lo sería más si tuviera circulación en los brazos- dijo el rubio lagrimeando. _

_Rose lo soltó en acto reflejo para no seguirlo apretando, pero dio un paso en falso; Scorpius trató de detenerla, pero ambos fueron a dar fuertemente al piso. _

_Pronto comenzaron las risas histéricas. _

_Y ese día, cuando regresaban a casa con el trasero congelado, Rose sonreía, porque sabía que siempre que cayera, Scorpius estaría allí para sostenerla._

-Me vas a cartear ¿verdad?- preguntó Rose cuando ya estaban quedándose dormidos, abrazados bajo las estrellas como hacían cada fin de semestre.

-Claro- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras cavilaba sobre eventos pasados…

_Scorpius se había roto una pierna mientras surfeaba, había caído y accidentalmente se había golpeado con unas rocas. Lo peor era que ahora tenía que estar en cama todo el tiempo, con una comezón de los mil demonios porque su madre quería darle una lección sobre la seguridad y bla bla bla, llevándolo a un hospital muggle en vez de a San Mungo. Se aburría a horrores, él no era de los que les gustara estar quietos. _

_Tenía la música a todo volumen, pero aún así alcanzó a escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre, creyendo que era alguna vecina, no le dio importancia y siguió mirando al techo mientras las melodías entraban en su cabeza…_

Sometimes we don't say a thing,

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is

Right here by my side.

_-¿Taylor Swift?- preguntó una voz que lo hizo sobresaltar y dar un respingo, mas su rostro se iluminó al ver a su mejor amiga pelirroja entrar con una mochila en su espalda. _

_ -¡Rose!- exclamó dramáticamente- ¡Al fin llegas!_

_ -Pues claro- dijo ella riendo y yendo a sentarse al lado de él- sabes que no me pierdo la oportunidad de verte en pijama. _

_Scorpius se sonrojó, llevaba dos días con la misma playera holgada y los shorts. _

_ -Era broma, idiota- rió Rose alegremente. _

_Scorpius le sacó la lengua y miró esperanzado la mochila. _

_ -Mis padres me dieron permiso de quedarme unos días- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-. Tu madre me lo pidió, para así hacerte compañía, dice que has estado de un humor de perros. _

_ -Espera estar acostado todo el día con esto en la pierna y la misma música ¬¬- gruñó el chico. _

_Rose no discutió. _

_Comenzó a sacar revistas de quidditch, Corazón de bruja (les gustaba burlarse de las tonterías que escribían allí) y muchos, muchos dulces. _

_El rubio recordaría ese como uno de los mejores fines de semana de su vida, durmiendo hasta muy noche hablando, riendo y jugando uno que otro juego de cartas muggle. _

_Así que cuando Rose se marchó, prometiendo que lo visitaría una vez a la semana hasta que su madre decidiera enviarlo a San Mungo, Scorpius salió de la casa, manejando torpemente las muletas y se dirigió a una tienda; quizás si le hacía un regalo a Rose del día de la amistad del siguiente año, podría demostrarle lo mucho que la apreciaba. _

Al día siguiente regresaron a sus hogares, prometiendo verse cuando Rose visitara a los Granger. 

**Hola!**

**Como ven, estoy muy comprometida con esta historia, la tengo prácticamente ya hecha, sólo necesito sus comentarios para saber si les gusta, me hacen muy muy feliz xD. Olvidé decirles que no será una historia larga, para no hacerlas esperar tanto. **

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron comentarios. **

**Mil besos y abrazos para todos los que leen esta locura xD**

**Las amo!**


	4. Un día con Scorpius

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Aquí les dejo un pequeño regalo a: Kabegami, myflights, Jacky, Giselle Lestrange, Marauders G.W. , Maane deLaasa, b3ty, Anita, Lali Weasley, BlackieDream, NatWizard, EowynC, Monny-Granger, Nanita, Mina-MiLibro, Dominique Jackson. Y Por supuesto a mi querida MakiMalfoy, siempre agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi!

**Un día con Scorpius. **

-Buenos días, señora Granger- dijo Scorpius con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Hola, querido- dijo la abuela de Rose y Hugo de la misma manera, haciéndole una seña para que pasara. La familia Malfoy solía frecuentarse con ella y su esposo, se habían hecho bueno amigos.

Scorpiusentró, al tiempo que veía a Hugo salir de la cocina con una tostada en la mano y cara de sueño.

-Cielo- dijo la abuela a Hugo-, ve por tu hermana, dile que Scorpius llegó.

El otro asintió con aburrimiento y subió las escaleras.

-Me alegro que vinieras- dijo Jane-, ha estado un poco deprimida por ese chico…

-Intentaré animarla- dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Un minuto después se escuchó un grito de "¡Hugo Weasley!" por toda la casa y Hugo bajaba presuroso la escalera con cara de estar siendo perseguido por una banshee. Después Rose bajaba presurosa, con unos shorts bastante cortos, una playera de tirantes, el enmarañado cabello en una coleta y con la cara empapada de agua.

Se quedó de piedra al ver a Scorpius y se sonrojó.

-Dame veinte minutos- dijo con un murmullo enfurruñado.

-Te espero en el auto- dijo Scorpius intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar su risa.

Rose asintió, subió a su habitación bastante avergonzada. Todo por culpa del idiota de Hugo que la había despertado con agua fría en el rostro y no le había dicho que Scorpius estaba abajo.

Fue directo al baño, donde se secó la cara y se lavó los dientes, después fue a su habitación y sacó una playera azul marino del armario, unos pesqueros de mezclilla y unas sandalias. Se vistió y se peinó con una descuidada trenza.

-Iré con Scorpius a la ciudad- dijo Rose a sus abuelos, que estaban desayunando.

Estos asintieron distraídamente, Hugo sólo la vio burlonamente y Rose le sacó la lengua.

Cuando entró al auto no vio a Scorpius a los ojos.

-No digas ni una palabra- le dijo ella.

-No iba a hacerlo- dijo Scorpius sonriendo y poniendo el auto en marcha. Acababa de adquirir el vehículo, pues sus padres se lo habían obsequiado por sus excelentes notas en el TIMO.

Cuando ya llevaban menos de cinco minutos de camino, Scorpius decidió aligerar el asunto.

-Vamos, te invito a desayunar.

Le puso feliz ver que Rose seguía usando el collar que él le había regalado, a pesar de estar ya un poco viejo.

Todo el camino Scorpius la hizo reír, con cosas triviales y chistes que sólo ellos dos conocían. A medio camino, Rose estaba más animada y hasta bromeaba con el posible caso de zoofilia de Filch.

-Bienvenida a la primera parte de "un día con Scorpius"- dijo él abriéndole la puerta del auto-. El mejor, más guapo, increíble y…

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, señor Ego- se burló Rose.

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cafetería muggle de aspecto acogedor, pintada de un color amarillo claro. Rose no la conocía, pero al parecer Scorpius sí, pues en cuanto entraron, muchos lo saludaron.

-Hola, Martha- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa elegante a la cajera, una mujer de unos 30 años de aspecto amable.

-Hola, Scorpius, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó la mujer de nombre Martha.

-Geniales hasta ahora, ¿no Rosie?

La pelirroja asintió, divertida con la escena.

-Así que tú eres Rose- dijo Martha mirándola de arriba abajo, luego dijo a los demás en la cocina-: chicos, al fin Scorpius nos presenta a la chica.

Rose lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Les he hablado un poquito de ti- se explicó encogiéndose de hombros- y querían conocerte hace tiempo.

El personal se había amontonado en la puerta para ver a Rose y la saludaban animadamente. Ella se había ruborizado.

-Dos cafés y dos pasteles de chocolate doble- pidió Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír. Le dio dinero muggle a Martha y luego tomó a Rose de la mano para ir a buscar una mesa vacía.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rose un tanto desconcertada.

-Siempre vengo,- dijo él simplemente-. El verano pasado trabajé aquí. Me pareció que eran personas fascinantes.

Rose lo miró, a pesar de estar mucho tiempo juntos, había cosas que aún no sabía de su amigo. Pero eso era lo interesante de su amistad.

-Rose, tienes algo en la mejilla- dijo Scorpius luego de un rato.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Rose viendo su reflejo en el servilletero.

-Aquí- señaló Scorpius, que había acercado su dedo índice lleno de chocolate a la cara de su amiga, embarrándola.

Rose lo miró entre indignada y divertida, Scorpius simplemente reía.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en darse cuenta?- preguntó la cocinera a Martha.

-Te apuesto a que al final del verano viene a decirnos- contestó ella.

Luego de dos cafés cada uno y casi tres rondas de pasteles, los chicos decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

"¿Fue mi imaginación o Martha acaba de guiñarme el ojo?" se preguntó Rose al salir.

A la pelirroja le encantaba esa sensación de libertad, el sentirse independiente al lado de su mejor amigo, lejos de los mayores que sólo le decían qué hacer. Hablaban de todo un poco, bromeando y comiendo golosinas a la par que se dirigían a ningún lado en particular en el flamante auto nuevo.

A Scorpius le fascinaba que Rose fuera a casa de los Granger aunque fuera sólo por unos días para poder compartir con ella.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron en un centro comercial, viendo tiendas de todo tipo y comprando cosas en unas cuantas, tomados del brazo. A la hora de comer, Scorpius tuvo un ataque de risa al conocer la pizza, pues no sabía por qué comer comida aplastada, según él.

Era casi hora de que atardeciera, así que decidieron que era mejor regresar, Scorpius se detuvo en la playa y le dio a Rose la última sorpresa del día. Sacó una manta de la cajuela del auto y la puso sobre la arena. Ambos se acostaron sobre ella, viendo los hermosos colores del cielo.

Scorpius tenía un brazo bajo su nuca y el otro abrazaba a Rose, que estaba acostada sobre su pecho y hacía figuritas con sus dedos en el abdomen de Scorpius. Definitivamente flacucho ya no era. Comenzó a arrullarse con los latidos del corazón del rubio, en armonía con el ir y venir de las olas en el mar.

-Te extrañé, cerecita- dijo Scorpius adormilado.

Rose se abrazó más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quién necesita a Brad Adams cuando tengo a mi propio Scorpius Malfoy?

Scorpius sonrió.

-Vamos- dijo- alcanzamos a ver una película antes de llevarte a casa.

Cuando el matrimonio Malfoy llegó a casa esa noche, se encontraron con todas las luces apagadas y la televisión encendida. Dos adolescentes estaban tapados con una manta viendo concentrados el aparato.

-Hola, chicos- dijo Astoria.

Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, por eso brincaron del susto. Scorpius cayó el piso y Rose se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta.

-¡No se coman nuestro cerebro!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

Los dos adultos rieron. Draco fue a prender la luz, encontrando un montón de palomitas de maíz en el suelo.

-Si siguen viendo eso no hará falta que les coman el cerebro, porque se les pudrirá solo- dijo Draco sarcástico.

Rose corrió a abrazarlos a ambos, contenta de verlos.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, cielo?- preguntó Astoria amablemente.

Rose negó.

-Me encantaría, pero he estado todo el día afuera y mis abuelos ya deben de estar esperándome- dijo-. Ya debería irme- terminó-. Fue un placer verlos.

-Te acompaño- dijo Scorpius rápidamente.

Rose asintió sonriendo.

Mientras caminaban por las pacíficas calles, hasta donde llegaba el sonido de las olas del mar, Rose dijo:

-Me gustó "un día con Scorpius".

El rubio soltó una carcajada y la abrazó por la cintura.

**Hola!**

**Debo decir INFINITAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**No he tenido oportunidad de contestarles a todas, acabo de llegar de un día muy largo y pesado, pero me di tiempo de leerlas y me han subido mucho el ánimo. Como recompensa, les dejo este pequeño pasaje de mi pareja favorita, escribí esto en las vacaciones pasadas desde el fondo de mi corazón. Espero les haya gustado, aunque sea pequeño. Los caps que vienen son un poco más intensos. **

**Mil besos, abrazos y Scorpius para ustedes xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Torre

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Torre.**

-¡Scorpius!- exclamó Rose corriendo a toda velocidad bajo las miradas curiosas de quienes estaban adentro del tren en ese momento.

El rubio sólo atino a cerrar los ojos, sometiéndose al impacto de la pelirroja, que lo había tirado literalmente al piso.

-Yo también te quiero, Rosie- dijo Scorpius lagrimeando, sin embargo, ambos reían.

-Tus huesos se encajaron en mis costillas- se quejó Rose en broma.

El rubio levantó la ceja.

-Eres tú la efusiva, no yo.

Rose le sacó la lengua y luego le dio un gran abrazo.

Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y la ayudó con su mochila.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así, mis vacaciones fueron aburridas sin incordiar a tu padre- dijo Rose con carita de perrito mojado. Desde que pasaba tiempo en casa de Scorpius, dos o tres días cada vacaciones, Draco sufría de los comentarios graciosos de Rose, sin poder hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza y pedirle paciencia a Merlín.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y la tomó por la cintura, abrazándola mientras buscaban un buen compartimiento. No fue muy difícil, ya que regresaban de las vacaciones navideñas y algunos se habían quedado en el colegio.

-Yo también te extrañé, pero ya sabes cómo es mi abuelo y no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, como el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?

Rose se puso pálida. Ese hombre no era nada parecido a Draco y aún creía en la pureza de sangre.

El resto del viaje se la pasaron en un compartimiento vacío, cada uno tumbado boca arriba en un asiento, comiendo golosinas muggles que Scorpius había llevado y hablando un poco de todo. A pesar de eso, ambos comenzaban a fastidiarse, pues las niñas pasaban a cada momento sólo para ver a Scorpius, cuchicheaban entre ellas y soltaban risitas tontas, sólo para volver a irse.

-¿Cambié mucho en las vacaciones?- preguntó el chico luego de que la veinteava chica de quinto año pasara.

Rose lo miró y suspiró cansinamente. Pobre iluso…

-No en estas, desde el verano que estás diferente- contestó ella simplemente.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Diferente en qué sentido?

Rose habría querido evitar esa pregunta, pero tenía que ser sincera con él.

-Haces quidditch, surf… ¿eso acaso no te dice algo?

Contrario a lo que pensó Rose que iba a suceder, el rubio no se sonrojó, sólo la miró pícaramente. Tenía una personalidad muy impredecible.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme que estoy que me caigo de bueno?- preguntó con falso egocentrismo.

Rose soltó una carcajada, a la que pronto se unió Scorpius, terminando ambos en el suelo del compartimiento intentando controlar las risas que les habían hecho doler el estómago.

-Te extrañé, cerecita -dijo Scorpius con sinceridad viéndola a los ojos. Siempre que estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo el mal que había a su alrededor, pues sólo existían Rose y su risa.

La pelirroja le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla con ternura. Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, no les importó la incomodidad de estar tumbados en el piso del compartimiento, en ese momento sólo les interesaba el hecho de que estaban juntos de nuevo, aunque sólo hubieran sido dos semanas de ausencia.

Rose notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de su amigo, parecía triste por alguna razón, pero ahora no quería arruinar el momento, mejor le preguntaría después.

Al llegar al colegio, Scorpius acompañó a su amiga hasta su sala común en Ravenclaw, mientras que él fue a su dormitorio en Hufflepuff, prometiendo verse después de la cena en la torre de astronomía.

Lo que más le gustaba a Rose de un comienzo de semestre era ver a Scorpius en la torre, donde llevaban miles de mantas y veían el cielo estrellado por horas hasta quedarse dormidos. Ese era su santuario, el lugar donde ambos se ocultaban del mundo para defender su amistad y reírse un rato o hablar de asuntos serios.

-Mi abuela murió- soltó el rubio de repente, como si aún estuviera asimilándolo-. Por eso fue que no te pude ver en vacaciones, me la pasé en San Mungo.

Su voz se había ahogado, haciéndolo soltar una lágrima involuntaria. Desvió la mirada para que Rose no lo viera, pero ella no lo dejó, tampoco dijo nada. Sólo le acarició la mejilla maternalmente. Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza, oliendo el perfume de su cuello.

Esa noche especialmente, Rose mimó a Scorpius hasta hartarse, se entendían sin palabras, con simples miradas o caricias discretas. Scorpius se acostó en el suelo, usando las piernas de Rose como almohada y ella acarició su cabello, sus orejas, sus mejillas, su frente y su espalda hasta que éste se durmió. Sabía que necesitaba algo de paz y, no sabía si decirlo con orgullo o no, sólo ella podía dársela.

Cuando el rubio se quedó dormido, Rose se recostó a su lado y lo miró. Sus pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas, su nariz estaba algo roja por el frío y tenía el semblante serio. Se sintió mal por verlo así, tomó más cobijas, lo arropó bien y poco a poco ella también se quedó dormida.

**Rose/Scorpius**

-Así que… Weasley, ¿no?- dijo uno de los chicos del dormitorio de Scorpius, con quien no tenía mucha comunicación, generalmente sólo hablaba con Dylan.

Scorpius lo miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó Scorpius encarándolo.

-Te acostaste con ella, ¿o no?

Los demás los miraban expectantes.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó Scorpius dejando su plato a un lado.

-Bueno, no apareces en toda la noche, además no puedes decirme que esa chica no está buenísima, la mayoría se muere de ganas por saber qué hay debajo de esa túnica, no sé si me entiendes. Tengo entendido que Mathews lo sabe bien…

Scorpius enfureció y simplemente no lo pensó.

Un segundo después el chico estaba en el suelo del comedor, sangrando profusamente por el puñetazo que Scorpius le había proporcionado. Mathews había sido un idiota, igual el que se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Aún recordaba la carita de dolor de Rose cuando le contó que su amor platónico la había tratado como si de un objeto se tratara… además de todo, había corrido el rumor de que Rose era una zorra.

_Scorpius miraba el lago con suma concentración, esperando encontrar algo allí. Se sentía un idiota por no haberle pedido __a Tanya Stewart____ que fuera con él a la visita a Hogsmeade, y ahora ella estaba en algún lugar tomada de la mano de alguien que no era él, seguro que se había estado besando bajo la lluvia que acababa de parar hace tres minutos, pensó con desdén. _

_ -Scorp…- dijo una voz ahogada detrás de él. _

_El rubio volteó, encontrándose con la sorpresa de una Rose completamente empapada. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor por evitar el llanto; se sentía ofendida y humillada. _

_Scorpius se levantó más rápido que un rayo y la abrazó fuertemente con todo su cuerpo. Rose no lo soportó más y se soltó a llorar, llenando la camiseta de Scorpius con sus lágrimas y aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Y el rubio simplemente estaba allí con ella, llenándola de todo el amor que le era posible. _

_ -Gracias- dijo ella aceptando un pañuelo de su amigo. El llanto había casi desaparecido, pero él no dejaba de abrazarla y acariciar su cabello-. No llevábamos ni media hora juntos y él ya se había ido con sus amigos, piropeando a cuanta chica se le pasaba en frente, yo me quería ir y cuando me preguntó a dónde iba me tomó por los brazos y me besó a la fuerza. _

_Scorpius enrojeció de furia, pero sabía que Rose le prohibiría hacer algo, así que se quedó callado un rato más. _

_ -En cuanto entremos al castillo- comenzó a decir Scorpius minutos después- no quiero más caras tristes, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier chico se moriría por estar contigo, Rosie, sólo mírate-. Y se separó un poco de ella para apreciarla bien, mala idea si consideramos toda el agua que había de por medio, Rose sólo se echó a reír al ver la cara de vergüenza de su rubio. Él sería la única persona a la que no le importaría que la viera en ese estado, era tal su confianza que sabía que él la iba a querer así la haya visto en pijama y acabada de despertar. _

_ -Me has visto en bikini ¿y te sonrojas con esto?- dijo aún riendo. _

_Scorpius le ofreció su capa un tanto avergonzado y evitó mirarla a los ojos. _

_Pero esa noche se fue su vergüenza, pues por primera vez unió fuerzas con Albus Potter para hacer sufrir a ese infeliz que había intentado jugar con Rose. _

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Pero profesor…

-Nada, señor Malfoy, sabe que las peleas no son toleradas- decía Neville Longbottom, el profesor que había presenciado el golpe.

-Pero estaba insultando a Rose- intentó explicarse el rubio.

-Esa no es…- iba a decir Neville, pero se detuvo a media frase-. ¿Cómo que insultando a Rose? Nadie insulta a mi sobrina y se queda tan tranquilo.

Scorpius lo miró sorprendido, nunca lo había visto así de molesto. Sabía que el hombre quería mucho a Rose, pero no hasta al punto de considerarla su sobrina.

-Ese… jovencito tendrá su castigo y tú… bueno, digamos que te pondré a escribir una línea de "no debo pelear con imbéciles en el comedor"…

Scorpius evitó reír, tomó pergamino y pluma y lo escribió.

Neville lo leyó y sonrió.

-No sé qué opinen los demás profesores, pero ya cumpliste tu castigo, puedes irte.

-Gracias, profesor.

Scorpius salió feliz del despacho. Se había librado de un buen castigo y ese idiota recibiría su merecido.

Al doblar la esquina se topó con Rose, que lo miraba con las manos en la cintura como si lo fuera a regañar. Scorpius la enfrentó con la mirada.

-Deberías aprender a controlarte- le dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia su primera clase del día.

Scorpius la miró indignado.

-¿Te defiendo y es lo único que me dices?

Rose lo miró y alzó una ceja. Estaba acostumbrada a que el chico hiciera eso.

-No es excusa para romperle la nariz a alguien, Corpy- contestó ella, pero lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el aula de Transformaciones.

En el camino, más chicas de lo normal lo veían y lo saludaban, lo cual lo desconcertó.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- preguntó él a su amiga en voz baja.

Rose soltó una risita burlona.

-Todas quieren hablar con el defensor de mujeres Scorpius Malfoy, el chico que resguarda a su amiga.

El rubio se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, excepto por el hecho de que los chicos molestaban a Scorpius por creer que era novio de Rose.

"Envidiosos" pensaba Rose con suficiencia.

Fueron los últimos en salir del lugar por seguir discutiendo el asunto del puñetazo con el compañero de su casa, pero al doblar una esquina, Scorpius chocó con alguien y casi cae al suelo por el impacto.

Al levantar la vista, observó unos ojos preciosos observándolo desde el piso. El rubio le ofreció la mano a la chica, con la que nunca había hablado.

Rose se fue para darle privacidad, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Ya era hora de que su amigo se fijara en alguien.

**Hola!**

**Perdonen que no subiera antes el capítulo, pero ha sido una semana muy extraña y aparte estoy en exámenes ¬¬**

**Espero les haya agradado. Infinitas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, me alegran el día, en verdad. **

**Mil besos, abrazos y Scorpius para ustedes xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Una novia y un ahogado

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Para todo(a)s los que se pasan por aquí!

**Una novia y un ahogado**.

-Rose…

-…

-Cerecita, por favor, háblame- dijo Scorpius a la desesperada.

Rose le dirigió una mirada fulminante, estaba harta de la situación.

-¿Para qué quieres que te hable?- dijo ella al fin con rencor-. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me has dejado plantada y horas esperando porque tu estúpida novia no deja que me veas. Si es eso lo que quieres, bien ¡Adiós!- le gritó ella en la cara conteniendo las lágrimas y salió rápidamente del desierto pasillo.

Hacía ya poco más de ocho meses que Scorpius salía con Annabeth Jackson, la chica que una vez había tropezado con él y caído al suelo. Al principio se llevaba bien con Rose y comenzaron a hacerse amigas, pero cuando comenzó a ser novia del rubio, la situación se puso extraña.

Rose nunca fue celosa con su amigo, pero sentía que en realidad ya no lo era, la estaba dejando de lado por una castaña petulante que lo tenía hechizado con sus palabras y sonrisas bonitas. Al principio lo entendió, pero después se sintió completamente sola. Veía más a Albus que al rubio, hasta tal punto que el pelinegro le había preguntado si todo estaba bien. Y eso que Albus era la persona menos intuitiva del mundo.

Pero ese día había sido el colmo, Scorpius le había prometido ayudarle con una poción especialmente difícil, que era indispensable aprender para los EXTASIS. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas antes de encontrarse con su primo favorito y que este le diera un gran abrazo consolador.

-¿Pasa algo, mi amor?- preguntó Annabeth con su suave voz al ver entrar a Scorpius en la sala común con la mirada gacha.

El rubio le sonrió débilmente y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Rose está furiosa conmigo- confesó el chico sentándose a su lado y dejando que ella le acariciara el cabello.

-Esa chica es una celosa- criticó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-Es mi mejor amiga y no, nunca ha sido celosa.

La chica enrojeció y lo miró feo.

-¿Estás diciendo que la prefieres a ella antes que a mí?- preguntó ofendida con los ojos aguados.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y le acarició una mejilla.

-Sólo creo que la he dejado de lado un poco desde que estoy contigo. Sabes que la conozco de casi toda la vida.

Annabeth se levantó y con la frente en alto se dirigió a su dormitorio y azotó la puerta.

Scorpius se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala común y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó una voz burlona al lado de él.

-Déjame en paz, Dylan- dijo Scorpius al reconocer la voz.

-Yo sólo digo- contestó el otro divertido. Luego se puso serio-. Debes hablar con Rose, ha estado muy decaída desde hace tiempo.

Scorpius miró a su amigo sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas el San Valentín pasado?- Scorpius sintió-. Bien, ese día me la encontré paseando sola por Hogsmeade y estuve con ella, ninguno de los dos teníamos cita y me dijo que tú ni siquiera te habías dignado a saludarle en la mañana. Después, el verano pasado, cuando fue a casa de sus abuelos para verte, no estuviste en toda la semana porque habías ido a visitar a Beth. Además, la has dejado plantada miles de veces en la biblioteca.

Scorpius se sintió una basura.

-Beth quiere que decida entre ella y Rose.

Dylan lo miró furioso.

-Mira, eres mi amigo y todo, por eso es mi deber decirte que estás actuando como un imbécil. Rose ha sido tu amiga desde que recuerdo, siempre ha estado contigo ¿y la piensas dejar tirada por una idiota?

-No es una idiota- la defendió Scorpius.

A este punto ambos estaban de pie, enfrentándose con la mirada.

-No, no es idiota que quiera separarte de tus amigos y todo lo demás que amas.

Dylan se fue furioso a su habitación y azotó la puerta como hace un instante lo había hecho Beth.

Scorpius comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala común, como león enjaulado.

Su séptimo año había comenzado muy mal.

Pero aún podía arreglarlo.

Salió de la sala común corriendo, si tenía suerte aún alcanzaría a Rose en la biblioteca.

Pasó rápido por los pasillos, la gente afuera lo observaba como si estuviera demente.

A pesar de estar todos esos meses con Annabeth, sentía que le faltaba algo, mejor dicho alguien, y se acababa de dar cuenta de que era Rose. Él nunca quiso hacerle daño, era la mujer más querida para él, muy a pesar de Beth, que los quiso separar desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Regresó de inmediato al ver en un pasillo que acababa de pasar a una pelirroja cabellera y a Albus Potter abrazándola. Tendría problemas, lo sabía, pero también era conciente de que se lo merecía.

Al verlo, Albus soltó a Rose y la puso tras él en signo protector.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó el ojiverde con desdén.

Scorpius observó a Rose, que tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Se sintió más basura que hace un instante.

-Rose, necesito hablarte- dijo el rubio casi en forma de súplica.

-Ella no quiere verte- dijo Albus viéndolo con furia. Nunca creyó que ese Malfoy podría hacer sentir mal a su prima.

Tomó a Rose de la mano con delicadeza y se alejó con ella entre las sombras del pasillo, dejando a Scorpius con la peor sensación de vacío que había sentido nunca. No recordaba haber visto a Rose enojada con él alguna vez.

-Al, necesito estar sola un rato- dijo la pelirroja cuando ya se hubo calmado y estaba llegando a su sala común.

Albus le acarició el cabello suavemente, Rose no pudo evitar hacer la comparación de cuando Scorpius hacía eso, la sensación de tener el mejor amigo del mundo no se comparaba con la de tener el mejor primo.

El pelinegro asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un último abrazo y se alejó por el pasillo.

Rose soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando por los pasillos del colegio como zombie.

Sus pies la habían llevado automáticamente a la torre de Astronomía, donde tantos lindos momentos había pasado con Scorpius.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que él estaba allí, como aquella vez en primer año cuando se reunieron para hablar sobre la segunda guerra. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero fue muy tarde, pues él ya había volteado.

-¡Rose!- exclamó sorprendido de verla allí.

La pelirroja trató de escabullirse por la puerta, pero él le impidió el paso.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy- dijo ella con furia en la voz. Estaba demasiado dolida.

Scorpius la miró suplicante.

-Rose, sé que no te importa que te lo diga ahora, pero de verdad siento mucho todo. No me daba cuenta de que te estaba dañando, no haría eso a propósito nunca, eres mi mejor amiga.

Rose lo golpeó en el brazo montones de veces y él no se quejó ni una. Al final, ambos acabaron abrazados como dos idiotas aferrados el uno al otro.

-Eres un imbécil- soltó Rose con voz chillona.

-Lo sé- dijo Scorpius sin dejar de sentirse mal-. Lo peor es que no me daba cuenta.

Se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos y por primera vez desde hace meses, Scorpius vio salir de los labios de su amiga una sonrisa sincera. Limpió las lágrimas de las pecosas mejillas de Rose y sonrió también.

-Todo será diferente desde ahora, te lo prometo- dijo Scorpius perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos miel que siempre le habían gustado-. Te voy a compensar.

A Rose siempre se le había hecho muy difícil enojarse con él, por eso la razón de que lo perdonara tan fácilmente.

Minutos después, estaban recostados sobre el suelo de la torre, como si fuera el inicio del año escolar.

-Sé que a ella la quieres mucho, es sólo que pensé que perdía a mi mejor amigo- soltó ella de repente.

Él la abrazó más.

-Nunca me vas a perder- contestó él con sinceridad viéndola a los ojos-. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener y nunca, nunca te volveré a dejar sola.

Rose sonrió un poco más alegre y se quedó así, abrazando a su amigo, sintiéndose completa de nuevo.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Rose observó a lo lejos a Scorpius. Estar en la hora de la comida en la biblioteca, parado en medio de los estantes polvorientos no era sano para nadie. Dejó de hablar con Matt (su reciente novio) y le dijo que lo vería después; el Castaño se fue enfadado, pero a ella le importó poco.

Conforme se fue acercando, más tristeza veía en los ojos del rubio, que usualmente tenían un brillo travieso en la mirada. El chico veía hacia la nada, más que tristeza era agonía y desesperación lo que Rose alcanzó a captar en él.

Sólo reaccionó cuando Rose le tocó el hombro suavemente. Lo miró confundida, pero con infinito apoyo. Él le dedicó una débil sonrisa que más se parecía a una mueca.

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó ella con delicadeza.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito estar solo.

Y dicho eso, se marchó, dejando a una Rose con sentimiento de abandono. Él nunca le había dicho eso, algo muy grave debería de haber pasado.

Un poco triste, caminó hasta el Gran comedor, no podía perderse una comida con el hambre del que era poseedora en ese momento. De cualquier manera, no quería importunar a Scorpius.

Matt se portó un poco gruñón con ella, así que al final decidió ir sola a los jardines, con cierta preocupación por su amigo. Quizás encontrara a alguien de sus conocidos o primos con quienes podría charlar un rato y con suerte después vería al rubio.

Pero cuando su mirada se dirigió al lago, vio algo que la dejó pasmada.

Scorpius estaba allí, acuclillado en la orilla, meciéndose lentamente hasta que suavemente se hundió en el agua.

Rose sabía que a veces hacía eso para tranquilizarse, se sentía muy vinculado con el agua, decía que le recordaba su hogar, pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja se aproximó y esperó un poco más, al ver que su amigo no daba señales de vida, hundió el rostro en el agua y allí lo vio, hundiéndose cada vez más con las manos en el rostro. Rose se sintió triste e impotente al no saber qué era lo que había pasado para que sucediera algo así, aunque sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con que Beth se estuviera besando con otro chico del otro lado del castillo por donde ella había pasado hacia unas horas.

En un acto reflejo, Rose se hundió en el agua, por nada del mundo dejaría que su amigo simplemente se dejara morir por una idiota que no lo había sabido valorar.

Aún cuando estuvieron en tierra firme, Scorpius no dejó de tener su mirada de profunda depresión. Rose lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole todo su cariño, como él siempre había hecho con ella. Para su sorpresa, Scorpius le devolvió el abrazo casi con desesperación.

-Gracias- dijo él bajito.

Rose sabía que no quería que lo mirara a los ojos, así que decidió tumbarse en el césped, seguida por él.

-Rompió conmigo- dijo con voz destrozada.

Rose se sintió furiosa. Sabía cuánto amaba Scorpius a esa chica.

-¿Al menos dijo por qué?- preguntó tratando de no sonar maleducada.

-"Demasiado lindo"- imitó el rubio la voz de la chica.

Rose soltó una carcajada. Scorpius la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero creo que en realidad ella no te conoce tan bien como creías.

Scorpius frunció la boca, como cada vez que quería refutar algo.

-Además no eres "demasiado lindo"- argumentó ella con una sonrisa burlona, intentando hacerlo sonreír.

Scorpius se recargó más en la hierba, como tratando de hundirse en ella.

-Pero después dijo que no podía seguir saliendo con alguien que ponía a su amiga delante de ella y que buscaría un hombre de verdad y bla, bla, bla.

Rose se puso fúrica, pero ya después resolvería ese asunto con ella en persona.

-Me diste un buen susto, creí que no saldrías de allí- dijo Rose sinceramente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo te daba la oportunidad de que me regresaras el favor de aquella vez en la playa cuando te salvé de ahogarte…

Rose sólo sonrió.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo este cap, sólo faltan dos o tres para que acabe, así que por favor, dejen sus comentarios! Me encantó cada uno de los comentarios anteriores, perdonen si no les contesté a todas. **

**Lo que hizo Scorpius no estuvo bien, pero fue una forma de pedirles que nunca dejen de lado a sus amigos por alguien más, lo mejor es estar todos unidos. xD**

**El próximo es un capítulo especial del día del Amor y la Amistad. **

**Mil besos! **


	7. Whisky de fuego

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Whisky de fuego. **

-Es increíble que sea nuestro último semestre en Hogwarts- dijo Rose nostálgica mientras caminaba con Scorpius por el nevado callejón Diagon. Habían ido allí con permiso de sus padres para poder comprar los regalos de navidad.

-Algún día tendría que suceder, ¿no crees?- siguió él.

-Extrañaré el colegio, menos a Filch- dijo ella frunciendo la nariz.

Scorpius rió.

-Anda, todavía nos falta ir a conseguir la ropa de gala para la fiesta de graduación- la animó el rubio, que llevaba las manos cargadas con el montón de bolsas suyas y de Rose, que iba con sólo dos.

Caminaron por muchos lugares tanto muggles como mágicos, pero ningún vestido convencía a Rose en absoluto, al contrario de Scorpius que había conseguido su túnica de gala negra de inmediato.

Ambos estaban ya fastidiados y cansados, pero sabían que después tendrían que comprar todo en Hogmeade y la idea de la poca variedad no le agradaba mucho a la pelirroja. Para su suerte, Scorpius era muy paciente y había accedido a entrar ya a diez tiendas diferentes.

El día estaba nublado, un poco deprimente para Scorpius, pero en verdad se la estaba pasando bien en compañía de su mejor amiga, bromeando y riendo.

De repente, cuando iban caminando por una calle poco abarrotada, Rose se detuvo bruscamente

-¿Por qué te paraste así?- preguntó el rubio extrañado.

Rose lo miró con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

-Quería asegurarme de que sigamos siendo amigos, ya sabes…

Scorpius le sonrió tiernamente y la abrazó con todo su cuerpo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Cerecita, y siempre lo serás. No importa si te casas con un hombre apuesto, siempre seré más apuesto que él y me vas a querer más- eso hizo reír a Rose, que sin querer había derramado algunas lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Scorpius-. No cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos todos estos años, porque aún nos falta mucho. Y cuando seamos unos viejos decrépitos y veamos hacia atrás, nos reiremos como siempre hacemos, recordando todo lo que hemos vivido.

A él también le daba pesar saber que ya no vería a su amiga el año siguiente con tanta frecuencia como en el castillo, no compartirían clases, ni desayunarían juntos o irían a partidos de quidditch porque seguramente ambos estarían muy ocupados trabajando…

-Tengo una idea- dijo Rose de repente. Sus lágrimas se habían secado y sonreía como cada vez que se le ocurría una idea loca.

-No, Rose, recuerda que los giratiempos no se los dan a cualquiera- bromeó el rubio.

Rose le sacó la lengua.

-No, idiota, lo que quería decir es… ¿qué tal si cuando nos mudemos de casa de nuestros padres vamos a apartamentos que queden cerca del otro? Eso facilitaría las cosas ¿no crees?

Scorpius lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

-Sí, es precisamente por este tipo de cosas que eres mi amiga.

Y luego ambos volvieron a reír, siendo concientes de que lo que fuera que les deparara la vida, siempre estarían juntos.

Siguieron caminando y caminando, hasta que Rose decidió que era mejor dejarlo porque se estaba haciendo tarde y su padre la quería en casa a las siete.

Iban de regreso al auto cuando Rose vio el escaparate de un establecimiento que había pasado desapercibido por ambos. Allí, como iluminado, estaba el vestido más hermoso que Rose había contemplado jamás. Era azul rey, su color favorito, no muy corto o largo, sencillo pero no tanto, era perfecto.

-Puedes probártelo, aún tenemos media ahora- la alentó Scorpius con una sonrisa, sabía que el rostro de su amiga sólo podría iluminarse así cuando en verdad le gustaba algo.

La pelirroja entró como un rayo a la tienda y enseguida la atendió una mujer que tenía una niña en brazos. Scorpius la siguió dentro divertido.

-Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio cuando la vio.

Parecía que el vestido y Rose habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, sin punto de comparación. Ella se veía radiante con él, pero fue hasta que vio el precio que hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Puedes decirle a tus padres- sugirió Scorpius mientras caminaban, Rose con los ánimos por los suelos.

-No van a querer, mi madre dijo que no debía ser muy costoso y eso sobrepasa lo que mis padres consideran costoso.

Scorpius se sentía mal de ver a su amiga tan desanimada, así que decidió alegrarla con un chocolate caliente de la cafetería que estaba en la esquina de la casa de la pelirroja.

-Vas a encontrar uno mejor- dijo el rubio tomándole la mano sobre la mesa y dándole un apretón.

Rose sonrió y se quitó el gorro de lana que se había puesto en la mañana para que el viento no alborotara su cabello.

-No estaré mal por eso, tenlo por seguro- contestó la chica moviendo su cabello para acomodarlo, haciendo que al chico le llegara el olor a flores hasta su nariz.

-Así me gusta- dijo él-. Además, yo podría…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Scorpius Malfoy!- exclamó la chica con la simple insinuación.

-Pero yo…

-Nada, no dejaré que gastes tu dinero en mí, ya olvídalo- dijo ella irritada, algo que el rubio notó y decidió quedarse callado.

Pero como siempre, él nunca le hacía caso a su amiga.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Rose y Scorpius se encontraban tomando grandes cantidades de whisky de fuego en la torre de astronomía.

-Estúpido San Valentín- dijo Rose. Se sentía con los sentidos bien despiertos, pero era como si no pudiera controlar su lengua-. Se repite lo de cuarto curso ¿te das cuenta?

El rubio asintió.

-Sólo que nuestro patetismo va en aumento- dijo-. Nos botaron a los dos y ahogamos penas en alcohol.

-Y ya no quiero mi primer beso- se burló Rose de ella misma, Scorpius la imitó-. Menos mal, porque besas horrible.

Scorpius la miró con el orgullo herido.

-Ese fue mi primer beso- se defendió-. Ahora estoy en la lista de mejores besadores del colegio, una chica me lo dijo- comentó orgulloso.

Rose rió escandalosamente.

-¡Mis primas hicieron esa lista!- exclamó Rose burlona-. Y no recuerdo que te mencionaran.

-¿Quieres hacer la prueba, Weasley?- dijo entre retador y seductor.

No supo si fue la curiosidad o el nivel de alcohol en su sangre, pero Rose lo miró pícaramente, invitándolo a acercarse.

Scorpius le acarició una mejilla y se acercó lentamente a ella, tentándola. Rose cerró los ojos en una clara señal de placer; Scorpius acarició sus labios con los dedos, para finalmente atrapar los labios de Rose con los suyos suavemente. Comenzó lento, sin prisas, pero haciendo sentir a Rose en el cielo. Cuando comenzó a hacerse más profundo y sus lenguas se tocaron, Rose sintió que iba a estallar.

Scorpius interrumpió el beso abruptamente, viendo con suficiencia cómo Rose se quedaba atontada.

-Nada mal, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio burlón.

Como respuesta Rose sólo tomó más whisky.

-¿Sabes por qué quería durar hasta hoy con Michael?- preguntó ella rato después.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él con interés, acostado sobre las piernas de ella.

-Quería tener sexo con él- contestó ella simplemente.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar él.

Rose se acostó a su lado para poder hablar bien.

-Curiosidad- contestó ella simplemente.

-Comprendo- dijo Scorpius pensativo-. Con Beth me pasaba algo similar.

Rose se abrazó a él y lo besó en el cuello.

-¿Por qué no tenemos sexo tú y yo?- preguntó ella súbitamente.

Scorpius rió tontamente, aunque se había ruborizado un poco.

-Porque dañaría nuestra amistad y bla, bla, bla.

Ambos se rieron de ello. Todos los estándares que la gente consideraba correctos en una amistad, ellos los rompían; simplemente sabían que nadie los entendía, porque eran diferentes a los demás. Rose siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que diferenciaba a Scorpius de Albus, porque con los dos se llevaba de manera semejante, hasta ahora lo único que sabía era que nunca se habría besado con Al, la idea era repugnante.

Aún no estaban tan ebrios como para no saber lo que hacían, tampoco era que pensaban exhibirse en la torre, donde cualquiera que pasara volando con una escoba los podría ver, así que juntos se dirigieron a la sala de Menesteres, donde un ambiente cálido se extendía por toda una habitación con una cama al fondo.

Dejaron sus respectivas mochilas y capas en el suelo junto a la puerta y se dirigieron a la cama, dudando un poco.

Se sentaron evitando mirarse, el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a aminorar y la adrenalina se estaba pasando, dejando lugar al nerviosismo y la vergüenza.

Al final Scorpius se armó de valor y la tomó de la mano para que ella volteara a verlo a los ojos.

-No creo que podamos hacer esto- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron.

Scorpius tomó la palabra:

-Sé que te va a sonar cursi y luego te vas a burlar de mí- dijo y Rose sonrió-. Pero en verdad creo que deberías esperar al correcto para ti, no hay que echar a perder esto que dicen que es muy especial y esas cosas, yo no podría hacerte eso.

No supo qué pensar, usualmente sabía descifrar las expresiones de Rose en cada momento, pero su mirada en ese momento era una que nunca había visto en ella. Pero de repente la pelirroja sonrió y lo tumbó en el suelo, quedando arriba de él, riendo. Scorpius la imitó y entonces ambos reían como siempre.

Media hora después, estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados y un poco adormilados. Sin embargo, Rose acariciaba los brazos de Scorpius y le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas, como siempre hacía. Scorpius acariciaba su cabello y su espalda suavemente.

-Te quiero, Rosie- dijo Scorpius.

-Yo también te quiero- contestó la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que le fascinaban desde que recordaba.

Cuando regresó a su habitación esa noche, Rose se sentía más animada, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención: una caja de cartón envuelta en papel rojo con un moño sobre ella.

Curiosa, Rose se aproximó a abrir el envoltorio, que tenía una tarjeta con su nombre. Se sorprendió al encontrar dentro el vestido azul que había visto ese día de invierno mientras caminaba por la calle con Scorpius. Estaba tan perfecto como aquella vez. Al sacarlo por completo de una caja, cayó una carta que tenía la letra del rubio.

"_considéralo regalo de Día de San Valentín_", decía

Rose sonrió radiante.

**Hola!**

**Como lo prometí, aquí les tengo el especial :D**

**A poco no son lindos?**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gustó. **

**Mil besos y feliz día del amor! (atrasado cof)**


	8. Graduación Mágica

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

Dedicado a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron rr en el cap anterior xD

**Graduación mágica**.

Rose terminó de calzarse las zapatillas plateadas y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo. Sus compañeras ya habían bajado al Gran Comedor con sus parejas hace algunos minutos, mientras que ella se había retrasado un poco porque quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Apenas y logró reconocerse, el vestido le sentaba a la perfección como la primera vez y combinaba excelentemente con el sofisticado peinado que se había hecho ayudada de su varita. Le dio los últimos toques a su maquillaje y se puso los pendientes de diamantes que Vic le había obsequiado para la ocasión.

Tomó una cámara fotográfica que su madre le había obsequiado hace algunos meses y se tomó una foto, quería recordar ese momento.

Contenta con el resultado, salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle un rápido vistazo a la que había sido su casa por siete años. Le dolía abandonar ese dormitorio. Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado.

Al salir de la sala común (donde muchos chicos se habían quedado babeando al verla) se encontró con Scorpius, que se veía bastante atractivo con su túnica negra perfectamente planchada y su cabello peinado.

-Te ves preciosa- le dijo su amigo cuando llegó hasta él y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para apreciarla mejor-. Seré la envidia de todos por llevar a la más linda de la escuela- piropeó él pícaramente, haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

Desde sexto año habían acordado ir juntos al baile de graduación sin importar que estuvieran saliendo con alguien…

_Estaban en la graduación de James, ambos se habían colado a la fiesta para conseguir algo de alcohol para su último día en la torre de Astronomía. Aunque Rose había estado un poco sentida con él desde que salía con Beth, no quería arruinar su último día en sexto año. _

_ -Es patético- dijo Rose al ver a unas chicas intentado acaparar la atención de James. _

_Scorpius rió. _

_ -Por favor, dime que no harás eso en nuestra graduación, o fingiré que no te conozco- bromeó el rubio, pero Rose se lo tomó en serio. _

_ -Dime que iremos juntos a nuestra fiesta- pidió, Scorpius supo que hablaba en serio, pues tenía esa mirada. _

_ -¡Por supuesto!- contestó el otro sonriendo-. Sabes que no te cambiaría por nada. _

Al recordar esto, Rose sonrió más ampliamente y dijo:

-Tú te ves muy guapo, espero que esas arpías no intenten acapararte toda la noche- bromeó fingiendo celos.

-No puedo creer que te pusieras eso el día más importante de nuestra vidas- se escandalizó el chico al ver el colgante de amistad que le había obsequiado a Rose años atrás.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Nunca me lo quito, ¿recuerdas?- lo regañó.

El rubio soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Scorpius ofreciéndole el brazo, que ella aceptó gustosa. Sintió rosquillitas en el estómago, pero se lo adjudicó a los nervios.

Juntos se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, donde se sentarían con Albus y su novia de hace un año, Annie.

Para su sorpresa, habían llegado muy temprano, así que tenían tiempo de saludar a sus familiares antes de la ceremonia. Rose pudo divisar a sus padres y a casi todos los Weasley. La familia nunca se perdía una ceremonia. Todos se veían muy elegantes, ni punto de comparación.

Como aún no la habían visto, aceptó ir con Scorpius primero a saludar a Draco y Astoria, quienes aceptaron tomarse una foto con ella, felices de verla. Después, Scorpius la acompañó con los Weasley, que ya le habían tomado casi tanto cariño al chico como los Malfoy a Rose, el único receloso siempre era Ron, que en ese momento observaba de lejos a Draco y se llevaba una mano al interior de la túnica, como haciendo amago de sacar la varita y empezar un duelo ante cualquier provocación.

-Papá, por favor- suplicó Rose a Ron, que al verla relajó el semblante.

-Hola, señor Weasley- dijo Scorpius con fuerza en la voz, siempre había tratado de caerle bien a ese hombre tan cabeza dura, creía estar comenzando a lograrlo.

-Scorpius- respondió Ron el saludo secamente.

-Hola, cielo- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. El mejor amigo de su hija siempre le había agradado, al menos desde que supo, gracias a las quejas constantes de Albus, de que el rubio quería mucho a su hija.

-Hola, señora Weasley- respondió él con una agradable sonrisa. Esa mujer le caía bastante bien, era como una heroína para él, además de su madre, claro.

-¿Sigues pensando en entrar al departamento de Leyes Mágicas?- preguntó la castaña mientras Rose saludaba a Harry.

-Esa es la idea- dijo el rubio un poco nervioso. Sabía que ella era la jefa.

Hermione rió del nerviosismo del chico, pero ya no pudo decir nada, pues una voz en todo el comedor la interrumpió.

-Por favor, tomen asiento, vamos a comenzar- dijo la directora McGonagall.

Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas. Los familiares iban en la parte de atrás.

-Potter- saludó Scorpius cuando se encontró con Albus.

-Malfoy- contestó Albus con una seca cabezada.

Rose rodó los ojos. Le fastidiaba la actitud de ambos, aunque sabía que trataban de llevarse bien por ella. Para evitar problemas, se sentó entre ellos.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con una elegancia sorprendente, con varias mesas al igual que en el baile de Navidad, como Harry recordaba. Estaba orgulloso de ver graduarse a otro de sus hijos y a su sobrina y ahijada. Aplaudió con fuerza junto con los otros Weasley cuando mencionaron sus nombres para que pasaran por sus diplomas, riendo de los silbidos de George y los gritos de "Los Weasley son lo máximo".

Cuando Rose tuvo su diploma en sus manos, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, se sentía como toda una triunfadora, pues además había tenido una mención honorífica por su excelente rendimiento. Parecía que había logrado tener el mundo en sus manos y no quería soltarlo.

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquila, todos bailaban, algunos se emborrachaban y los padres se tuvieron que marchar a mitad de la noche por orden de los profesores para dejar a sus hijos disfrutar en pleno de la fiesta, no sin antes hablar con Rose algunos de ellos, que eran directores de algún departamento en el ministerio y querían que trabajara para ellos, haciéndola ruborizar y decir que lo pensaría.

Rose estuvo bailando con varios de sus compañeros de curso, que a veces se peleaban para danzar aunque fuera una pieza con ella, a tal punto de que apenas había bailado con Albus y con Scorpius ni una sola.

Había perdido de vista al rubio y tuvo que disculparse con el último chico que bailó con ella para escabullirse e ir a buscarlo. Maldijo al no poder encontrarlo entre toda esa bola de jóvenes locos y se sentó frustrada en una silla al lado de una ventana.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella al sentir unas manos que conocía muy bien recorrer su espalda.

-¿Podré bailar contigo aunque sea una pieza?- preguntó Scorpius divertido posándose frente a ella, que lo miró sonriente.

Rose tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, que en ese momento cambiaba de canción a una que la pelirroja conocía bastante bien. La consideraba "la" canción, pues aquella vez que Scorpius se fracturó la pierna, estuvieron todo el tiempo escuchándola.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
__You say that you can't live without me._

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Scorpius a la chica al oído.

Rose lo miró sonriente.

-¿Tú…?

-Bueno, si íbamos a bailar algo, prefería que fuera algo especial- contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Rose se abrazó a él y no lo soltó. Algunos chicos llegaban nuevamente para pedirle a Rose bailar y alguna que otra chica que se atrevía llegaba con Scorpius, pero ambos rechazaban propuestas, pues querían estar juntos.

-¿Dónde estabas antes?- preguntó Rose recordando que había estado buscándolo.

-Con Dylan, pero el condenado se ha hecho tan popular que no podíamos ni hablar- se quejó el otro.

Rose rió.

Antes de que la fiesta acabara, y para no levantar sospechas, salieron discretamente del comedor para dirigirse por última vez a la torre de Astronomía.

Allí estaban las mantas y cojines que Rose se había encargado de llevar después de la hora de la comida precisamente para tener todo listo para esa hora.

-Nuestra última vez aquí- dijo Rose nostálgica.

-Hagamos que valga la pena- dijo Scorpius a pesar de que él se sentía igual que su amiga.

Se sentaron a charlar un rato, recordando miles de cosas que se les venían a la mente mientras comían sus acostumbrados dulces.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas hacer?- preguntó Scorpius a la pelirroja luego de un rato en silencio.

-Quizás entre en el ministerio, en el departamento de Seguridad mágica- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Mi padre no quiere, dice que es peligroso, pero…

-Sé que lo harás bien- aseguró el rubio con seriedad. Sabía que su amiga tenía muchísimas ganas de ser una Auror calificada al igual que su padre y su tío.

Rose le sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo, tirándolo en el duro piso de piedra. Se quedaron mucho rato abrazándose. Scorpius le prestó su capa para que se protegiera del frío, alegando que él era más resistente y Merlín sabe qué cosas más.

Sin embargo, a la pelirroja le gustaba que su amigo le prestara bufandas o suéteres porque siempre olían la mar de bien, algo tenía su colonia que era atrayente.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Rose de pronto recodándolo. Se levantó y fue hacia su bolso, de donde sacó una cajita color verde.

-Cerecita, si ibas a proponerme matrimonio no era necesario que me dieras un anillo- se burló el rubio, a lo que Rose le sacó la lengua divertida.

-Sólo ábrelo, zopenco- dijo ella dándole la cajita.

Scorpius desató el listón que la amarraba y dentro vio un colgante parecido al que él le había dado a Rose tiempo atrás, pero con un listón verde esmeralda. El rubio se lo puso con una sonrisa enmarcando su atractivo rostro y dijo:

-Gracias, Cerecita.

Rose sonrió y él le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Esa noche era muy especial para ambos, pues sabían que marcaba el final de una etapa, pero el inicio de una nueva vida.

-Recuerda que acordamos vivir en lugares cercanos, escribirnos a diario y comer juntos una vez a la semana- recordó Scorpius cuando se despedían en el anden del tren luego de una noche de no dormir por estar charlando hasta las seis de la mañana.

Rose rió por el tono de su amigo de abuela regañona.

-No te preocupes, te escribiré diario- prometió ella solemnemente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y dijo adiós con la mano.

-¿Se seguirán viendo?- preguntó una voz a su lado.

-Sí, claro- dijo Scorpius y le dio un abrazo a Dylan, su mejor amigo, de despedida-. Y contigo también. Más te vale mantenerte en contacto.

Dylan rió y asintió.

**Hola!**

**Me equivoqué, faltan 3 caps para que esto acabe, es que no hallaba la forma de poder escribirlo con más coherencia xD. De nuevo la canción es de Taylor Swift "I'm Orly me when I'm with you". Creo que de verdad refleja la gran amistad de ambos. No se preocupen, que ya pronto viene lo romántico xD**

**Mil besos y gracias por leer y comentar!**


	9. Una nueva vida

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Una nueva vida.**

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que nuestros protagonistas se habían graduado. Ambos eran ahora unos exitosos empleados en el ministerio y habían alcanzado tocar sus sueños con los dedos.

Si se preguntan si las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, puedo decirles que sí, y mucho. Ambos tenían sus vidas, estaban muy ocupados, pero seguían siendo los mejores amigos que se pudiera alguien encontrar.

Tal y como habían prometido antes de marcharse de Hogwarts, se visitaban siempre que podían y comían juntos una vez por semana o más si les era posible.

Lo que más les gustaba era ir al apartamento del otro por la noche y cenar juntos para hablar sobre lo que les había sucedido en el día y a veces ver una película en la televisión que Scorpius había insistido en comprar. Porque sí, como habían acordado, se habían mudado al mismo edificio y tenían la fortuna de vivir el uno frente al otro.

-¡Rose!- exclamó Scorpius al verla abrazando un cojín como si fuera lo único en el mundo, mientras sollozaba fuertemente y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como si estos fueran dos copiosas cascadas.

Acababa de llegar del trabajo y le iba a dar la gran noticia de su asenso antes de llegar a su apartamento. Como no le abría cuando llamó, le pareció extraño, pues sabía que había salido del trabajo hacía horas, y abrió con la llave de reserva que ella misma le había dado.

Fue hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Rose se aferró a él como antes al cojín y se dejó mimar hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer poco a poco y los sollozos se fueron apagando.

Scorpius notó que aún vestía su ropa del trabajo y el maquillaje se le había corrido. Le acarició el cabello para acabar de tranquilizarla. Hacía mucho que no la veía así y no sabía qué era lo que podría haberla hecho llorar de ese modo.

-¿Qué sucede, Cerecita?- preguntó el rubio luego de darle un beso en la coronilla.

-Alex- dijo ella con voz queda y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

Scorpius la abrazó más, sintiendo una furia hacia el novio de su amiga que no se comparaba con nada, quería destriparlo por haber lastimado a Rose y luego tirarlo por el precipicio más profundo para que los animales carroñeros acabaran con su cuerpo.

Rose no sabía qué haría sin Scorpius, quizás estaría perdida en el mundo sin saber qué hacer. Él era su soporte en todo, su mejor amigo.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando la pelirroja se separó de Scorpius para contarle todo. Le daba vergüenza decirlo, se sentía como una estúpida a la que habían engañado y traicionado. Pudo ver cómo su amigo tenía la camisa mojada por las lágrimas que ella reconoció como suyas y las ojeras que tenía desde hace casi un mes, cuando su novia, con la que llevaba año y medio, le había dicho que prefería buscar a alguien más.

Se golpeó mentalmente, él ya tenía sus propios problemas; recordaba cómo el chico había llegado con una aparente calma hasta su oficina y le había dicho que estaba de nuevo soltero. Esa noche tomó alcohol como no lo hacía desde que era adolescente y desde entonces ella lo cuidaba, pero ahora ¿cómo cuidar de alguien si te sientes igual de rota por dentro? Se preguntaba.

Lo vio a los ojos y en ellos encontró su calma. Todo estaba bien y era más fácil cuando se perdía en ese mar de color gris. Enterró el rostro en el cuello del rubio, calmándose con el sonido de su respiración acompasada.

-Me había estado engañando- soltó ella luego de un rato.

Al ver que el rubio se tensaba, se sintió mal de nuevo y se quedó callada.

Cuando Scorpius reaccionó, lo único que pudo decir fue un:

-¿Qué?- bastante calmado para la salud mental de Rose.

Sabía que Rose no le contaría nada si se sobresaltaba.

-Íbamos a salir hoy- contó ella tapándose la cara con las manos-. Fui a su oficina y allí estaba, ¡justo con la secretaria que aborrezco! Cuando salí de allí (no pude decirle nada) escuché cosas, como que desde hace tiempo dormían juntos- sollozó. Scorpius no sabía qué decir.- Lo peor fue que cuando llegué a las chimeneas, me alcanzó y me echó en cara que ya no le hacía caso, que me la pasaba contigo y yo me enfurecí y salí de allí luego de darle una bofetada.

Scorpius se levantó enfurecido ¡todavía el imbécil tenía la desfachatez de reclamarle a Rose! Esa la pagaría caro, ya decía que ese sujeto no le agradaba…

-Scorpius, por favor, no hagas nada- suplicó ella poniéndose en pie también.

-Rose, te lastimó- dijo él como si eso fuera razón para poner el mundo de cabeza, y es que para él, sí lo era.

Rose lo abrazó de nuevo y él la pegó más a él, infundiéndole su calor.

-Al menos hoy no hagas nada- dijo la pelirroja como último recurso. Sabía que su amigo iba a cobrar cuentas con Alex de cualquier manera.- quédate conmigo.

Aunque sus ganas de venganza era más fuertes que cualquier cosa en ese momento. Las palabras de su amiga llegaron hasta el centro de su ser y decidió hacerle caso, por el momento. Como toda respuesta, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar cosas de la alacena para hacer un chocolate caliente.

-Anda, ve a darte un baño mientras hago la cena- dijo el rubio con delicadeza.

Rose asintió con desgana.

Sus saladas lágrimas se perdían con el agua caliente que salía de la regadera. Intentaba olvidar lo que había visto, pero no podía.

Dos años de su vida se los había dado a ese infeliz que la engañó a la primera de cambio. Sabía que no era sólo por Scorpius que él se había molestado, sino porque varias veces no había querido llegar más allá que simples besos, pero eso no se lo diría a su amigo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto.

Cuando salió del baño enfundada en su pijama de franela y con el cabello completamente húmedo, Scorpius la esperaba con una charola llena de galletas y pasteles con apariencia de poseer mucha azúcar, una taza humeante de chocolate y una sonrisa de dientes blancos que nunca se cansaría de ver.

Scorpius observó a su pelirroja mientras esta comía con una sonrisa en los labios que sabía que no duraría mucho, pero confiaba en que así fuera. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y, estaba seguro de eso, un gran vacío en su corazón.

Con una agilidad que sólo ellos se conocían, terminaron con toda la comida y al final estaban echados en el sofá. Rose bostezó.

-¿Quieres que me vaya para que duermas?- preguntó el rubio acariciándole una mejilla.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-Te sonará infantil, pero… no quiero estar sola hoy- dijo ruborizada.

Scorpius la abrazó.

-Me quedaré contigo- prometió.

Rose lo abrazó más, acurrucándose en su pecho como siempre hacía para oír los latidos de su corazón, que lograban arrullarla. Cuando ya estaba más dormida que despierta, sintió cómo su amigo la levantaba en brazos y luego la colocaba en su cama.

-No te vayas- le pidió en un susurro que Scorpius comprendió a la perfección.

Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó al lado de ella, cubriéndola con los brazos y acariciándole el cabello hasta que ésta se durmió. El olor a flores de su cabello lo inundó por completo mientras observaba, a la luz de la luna, su suave rostro de porcelana. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Rose era hermosa.

Por suerte, al día siguiente era sábado y no tenían que ir al trabajo, así que Scorpius la dejó dormir hasta tarde, mientras él iba a su departamento a bañarse y cambiarse, listo para un día de entretenimiento para su amiga.

-¡Suéltame!- escuchó que gritaba Rose con furia. Salió rápidamente para ver qué sucedía.

Allí estaba ese infeliz de Alex, tomándola por el brazo y con una cara de arrepentimiento mal fingida.

-Por favor, Rose…- suplicaba él.

Scorpius se sulfuró y, sin pensarlo, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que lo tiró al suelo, soltando a Rose al instante.

-Olvidaba que tienes guardaespaldas- se burló el sujeto mientras se levantaba.

Scorpius puso a Rose detrás suyo en signo protector.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella- advirtió con voz venenosa y el cuerpo tenso.

-¿Por qué no? -se envalentonó el otro y lo desafió con la mirada- ¿contigo si se acuesta?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Los golpes llovían por aquí y por allá, Rose les pedía que pararan (no quería que Scorpius se lastimara). Al final, Alex se levantó y se fue corriendo como cobarde con la cara llena de sangre al igual que la camisa.

Diez minutos después, Scorpius se encontraba en el sofá de Rose, quejándose mientras ella le colocaba quién sabe qué cosas con un algodón sobre la cara, curando sus heridas después de haber limpiado la sangre.

-Desperté cuando escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta- explicó todavía sorprendida con lo ocurrido-. Como no te vi, creí que eras tú, pero allí estaba él, tratando de pedir perdón- su voz sonaba temblorosa-. Le dije que se marchara pero me sujetó, fue cuando tú apareciste.

Scorpius la abrazó, sin saber por qué una corriente eléctrica se había apoderado de su cuerpo cuando la suave piel de Rose rozó la suya.

-No volverá a hacerte daño- prometió el rubio juntando su frente con la de ella-, de eso me encargo yo.

Rose le sonrió y cerró los ojos. La voz de Scorpius era como música para ella, comparable con el sonido de las olas en el mar. Una sensación cálida se extendía sobre su cintura, donde estaban posadas las manos del rubio.

Una vez tranquilos, Scorpius obligó a Rose a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando ella se negó diciendo que no estaba de ánimos para salir, Scorpius la cargó como si de un saco de papas se tratara, haciéndola reír y llevándola a su habitación, donde comenzó a sacar ropa del armario, desordenándola toda.

-¡Corpy!- exclamó ella fingiendo enojo ante el desorden.

Scorpius rió y le sacó la lengua; siguió sacando cosas sólo para molestarla.

-Me sé vestir yo sola- refunfuñó ella cruzada de brazos cuando él escogió su ropa, aunque la verdad no tenía tan mal gusto para las combinaciones.

-¿Segura no necesitas ayuda?- preguntó él pícaramente. Rose le arrojó un calcetín a la cara.

Una hora después, ambos estaban listos para marcharse.

-¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?- preguntó ella haciendo un puchero cuando salían a la carretera.

La sensación de ser libre en ese viejo auto que Scorpius conservaba seguía sin desaparecer cada vez que salían.

-Es sorpresa- dijo él misteriosamente.

Cuando llegaron, Rose sonrió ampliamente, olvidándose de su anterior problema.

Era la cafetería que había conocido años atrás cuando Scorpius la llevo. No se lo había mencionado, pero era su lugar favorito a pesar de sólo haber estado allí una vez. La calma y familiaridad que destilaba era fantástica.

-Hola, Martha- saludó Scorpius a la cajera como aquella vez.

-¡Scorpius! Mira que guapo te has puesto- exclamó la distraída mujer son una sonrisa amplia. Salió del mostrador y envolvió al chico en un abrazo-. Nos tenías olvidados- le reprochó aunque no podía dejar de sonreír.

El sitio no había cambiado en nada.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió el rubio feliz de ver a su antigua jefa-. Recuerdas a mi mejor amiga Rose, ¿no?- dijo abrazando a la pelirroja por los hombros.

-Claro- dijo ella, aunque Rose notó un brillo de decepción en sus ojos y eso se completó con una mirada con la cocinera antes de abrazarla.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de todo un poco. Rose se sorprendía de la habilidad de su amigo para manipular la verdad, pues no podía decirles que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia ni nada por el estilo.

Una hora después, ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

-No se ha dado cuenta- comentó la cocinera mientras limpiaba un plato.

-No creí que fuera tan lento- se decepcionó Martha observándolos.

Se reían, se tomaban de la mano y se daban besos en la mejilla de vez en cuando; sus ojos brillaban intensamente cuando se veían. Su lenguaje corporal era obvio.

Esa noche, cuando regresaron a casa y se iban a despedir en el pasillo, Rose dijo:

-Gracias.

Scorpius le sonrió y jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- pues sabía, por la mirada de Rose, que no quería estar sola de nuevo.

Ella asintió y él prometió estar con ella en un momento.

Se dio un baño rápido y se puso la pijama, no quería pasar otra noche incómoda con pantalón de mezclilla.

Cuando entró al apartamento de Rose, la encontró frente al tocador de su habitación cepillándose en cabello casi con furia. Se acercó y le quitó el cepillo de las manos y, sin decir nada, comenzó a cepillarlo él mismo con suavidad y cuidado.

Rose observaba sus reflejos en el espejo mientras la colonia de su amigo se colaba por sus fosas nasales, sintiendo que no podía ser más perfecto.

El siguiente lunes, Scorpius se presentó en la oficina de su jefa, Hermione Weasley.

-De verdad lo siento, pero no podré tomar el trabajo de ir a París, al menos no por el momento.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo un cap recién salido del horno xD**

**A quién no le gustaría tener la suerte de Rose? Si saben de un galanazo así, mándenmelo por correo!**

**Sólo una pregunta, el fic no le está gustando a algunas? Porque recibo muchísimos menos comentarios que en cualquier otra historia, sólo les pido que si tienen comentarios que ayuden a mejorar, son bien recibidos, después de todo, la historia es para ustedes =D**

**Mil besos y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana. **


	10. Descubrimientos

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Descubrimientos.**

Habían pasado varios meses desde los acontecimientos anteriores, pero la escena parecía ser la misma, Scorpius frente a su jefa Hermione Weasley, que lo veía como con preocupación y decía:

-No podemos atrasarlo más, quieren a alguien ahora y como Davis, el chico que te suplió ya no puede…

-Comprendo- dijo Scorpius un poco nervioso, pero manteniendo su temple.

-Sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió la madre de su mejor amiga.

-Sí, señora.

Cuando ya iba saliendo del despacho, Hermione lo llamó. Él se sorprendió de que usara su nombre de pila.

-¿Sí?

Hermione se levantó, quedando ambos cara a cara y el rubio pudo notar que una sonrisa sincera se extendía en el rostro de esa mujer que tanto admiraba.

-Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija.

El otro se puso incómodo.

-No es nada, de verdad, ella también ha hecho mucho por mí- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione sonrió más ampliamente.

-Me alegro tanto de haberla llevado ese verano con sus abuelos…

Scorpius soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Yo también.

Cuando el rubio salió de la oficina, Hermione soltó un suspiro. Si tan sólo supieran, estaban más ciegos que Ron cuando no se daba cuenta de que lo amaba…

**Rose/Scorpius**.

Rose contempló todo el papeleo que tenía para ese día y suspiró cansinamente. Desde que Alex había cortado con ella para irse con otra, sentía que su vida era más pesada, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente Scorpius había movido influencias junto con ella y ese bastardo ya no trabajaba en el ministerio. El rubio había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla a salir adelante, aunque era algo mutuo, pues Lauren (su exnovia) también lo había rechazado. A pesar de eso, sentían que ya los habían olvidado por completo

Estaba ya terminando cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hola, Rosie- saludó Scorpius, sonriente como siempre.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, animada de verlo.

El rubio pasó y se sentó como si estuviera en su oficina.

-¿Almorzamos? Yo invito- preguntó el chico despreocupado.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas en comida?- preguntó ella divertida acomodando los papeles en unos folder.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que mantenga mi sensual figura?- contestó él haciendo como que admiraba sus brazos.

Rose soltó una carcajada.

-Cierto, si te descuidas las mujeres mayores podrían perder interés en ti- soltó burlona recordando que algunas secretarias ya entradas en años le coqueteaban cuando pasaba.

Scorpius hizo la mímica como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con una flecha y dijo:

-Eso dolió, Cerecita.

Caminaron fuera de la oficina riendo y bromeando entre sí con chistes que nadie más comprendería.

Salieron del ministerio y caminaron hasta llegar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en el mundo muggle, un lugar acogedor que en la noche ofrecía entretenimiento en vivo y al que a veces acudían cuando no tenían nada que hacer.

-¿Qué me querías decir, entonces?- preguntó Rose como si nada y luego mordió su sándwich.

Scorpius se atragantó con su refresco.

-¿Por qué crees que quería decirte algo?- preguntó sorprendido.

La pelirroja lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-Te conozco desde hace más de 10 años ¿eso no te dice algo?- preguntó ella burlona.

Para su sorpresa, Scorpius dejó de comer, se limpió la boca con paciencia, como para ganar tiempo y luego dijo:

-Obtuve el empleo, por el que estaba concursando con otros diez, ¿recuerdas?- dijo.

Rose le sonrió y se levantó a abrazarlo contenta.

-Sabía que lo harían, nadie es mejor para el puesto. Estoy tan orgullosa…

Sin embargo, Scorpius no lucía tan feliz. Parecía tener un debate interno.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose confundida-. Creí que estarías muy feliz cuando…

-Quieren que me vaya a París por seis meses- soltó Scorpius de golpe.

Rose se quedó pasmada. Cuando logró reaccionar, luego de algunos minutos, dijo:

-¿Te irás… seis meses?

Scorpius la miró un poco triste.

-No sé si esté listo para eso, Rose.

"No se si esté listo para dejarte" pensó para sus adentros mientras la observaba y se perdía en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

La pelirroja supo de inmediato que su amigo estaba asustado y quería su consejo, así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, sabiendo que era lo correcto, dijo:

-Deberías ir, es un gran paso en tu carrera.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la mano sobre la mesa, eso siempre lo hacía sentir más seguro.

-Tampoco será para siempre- dijo al fin un poco más convencido.

-Y prometo cuidar tu apartamento- dijo Rose intentando sonar despreocupada.

Scorpius rió.

-Y… ¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó Rose tratando de darle ánimos.

-El mes siguiente- contestó él.

Era en dos semanas.

Cuando Rose llegó a su apartamento ese día, se sentía como un gran zombie. Hacía todo en automático y la sonrisa que usualmente adornaba su bello rostro había desaparecido. Desde que supo que Scorpius se iría, un vacío se extendía por toda ella, como si le hubieran quitado la mitad de su alma.

Eso era normal, intentaba convencerse a sí misma. El rubio había estado allí para ella desde los nueve años y no se había imaginado nunca la vida sin él. Siempre estaba allí, apoyándola con su sonrisa torcida aunque el mundo se estuviera derrumbando ante los pies de ambos.

Era sólo que desde que Alex la había dejado, había estado mucho más tiempo con Scorpius de lo que era normal. Sólo se separaban para trabajar y cuando llegaban a casa, siempre dormían con el otro.

Extrañaría tanto esos lindos ojos grises que la hacían temblar, su cabello suave y desordenado al despertar, y el palpitar de su corazón que la arrullaba al momento de dormir…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero la limpió rápidamente. No quería ser egoísta, él merecía el puesto por su esfuerzo y ella no se lo iba a quitar, por más que le doliera la separación. Era sólo que un nudo en su estómago se había alojado allí desde que Scorpius soltó la noticia y no sabía por qué.

Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y salió a recibir al rubio.

-Traje la cena- anunció él mostrando una gran caja de pizza.

Rose sonrió. Era la comida favorita de Scorpius desde esa vez en verano cuando la probó por primera vez.

Comieron en un silencio algo incómodo, pues ninguno quería decir nada, hasta que Scorpius se armó de valor y luego de un rato soltó:

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

Rose lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Ya sabes, me iré y te dejaré aquí sola…

Rose lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Es sólo que te voy a extrañar, idiota.

Scorpius sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Apuesto a que yo te extrañaré más, pichoncito- dijo con una voz que hizo reír a Rose.

Le revolvió el cabello al rubio y dijo:

-Vamos, es hora de dormir.

Esa noche, mientras Rose dormía, Scorpius la observaba como hacía todas las noches. Había algo nuevo en ella, o ¿en realidad siempre había estado allí? No sabía lo que era, lo que sí sabía era que le encantaba la idea de que sólo fuera para él, de poder abrazarla sin restricciones y que ella lo abrazara a él. Dormir junto a ella era de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo al lado del suyo rozándose un poco, lo suficiente para sentir la suavidad de sus brazos y lo acompasado de su respiración, acompañado por el discreto aroma a flores que emanaba de su cabello y que lo volvía loco.

Pero había algo que últimamente lo inquietaba mucho… sus labios. Cada vez que la observaba se daba cuenta de lo asombrosamente atrayentes que eran. Los acarició con suavidad tratando de no despertarla mientras recordaba lo dulces que eran la última vez que los había probado.

Negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

Eso no estaba bien, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, al menos por el momento.

**Rose/Scorpius**.

A pesar de ser un día triste porque sabía que faltaban dos días para que Scorpius se marchara, Rose se la estaba pasando realmente bien. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron todo un día juntos sin interrupciones y la verdad era algo que echaba de menos. Pensaba en eso mientras caminaban por una acera comiendo un helado delicioso que Scorpius había comprado.

Se detuvieron en un parque muggle cerca del departamento; se sentaron en una banca iluminada por un esplendoroso sol de mayo mientras hablaban animadamente sobre cosas recientes.

-¿Malcom no se enojó cuando le dijiste que pasarías todo el día conmigo?- preguntó Scorpius con su mejor cara de conquistador. Malcom era el chico que estaba pretendiendo a Rose desde hace tiempo, pero con el que no había llegado a nada. A Scorpius sólo le gustaba fastidiarla.

Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo y rió, sin embargo, se percató de que su amiga no respondía.

-¿Rose…?- la interrogó.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y jugó con las agarraderas de las bolsas que tenían todas las compras que habían hecho.

-No hablamos hace tiempo, de cualquier manera no es mi tipo - dijo bajito.

Scorpius sonrió tiernamente y la abrazó, revolviéndole el cabello, ya un poco desordenado por el viento.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó cuando sintió que la pelirroja lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Porque me sentía patética- respondió ella escondiendo la cara en el pecho del rubio.

Scorpius rió suavemente y la besó en la coronilla.

-Eres mi chica preferida y lo sabes- le dijo al oído.

Rose sonrió.

-Y tú mi chico- respondió ella sacándole la lengua.

Después de mucho tiempo, cuando ya casi estaba oscuro, ambos salieron de aquel parque, tomados de la mano como la primera vez que Astoria los había obligado para que ninguno cayera al mar, costumbre que aún conservaban pero ahora con una sensación que no sabían explicar.

Decidieron que no querían que acabara el día tan rápido, así que compraron un montón de helado de varios sabores, rentaron unas películas y se dirigieron al departamento de Rose.

Cada vez que entraba, Scorpius tenía la sensación de estar en casa, con olores tan familiares y las cosas tan ordenadas que le decían  
"bienvenido".

Pusieron la película y se sentaron en el sofá, tapados con una manta y cada uno con un bote de helado. Resultó ser una película romántica, llamada _Tristán & Isolda_ que terminaba en tragedia.

Al final, ambos estaban abrazados, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando con horror la pantalla.

Scorpius apagó el televisor cuando reaccionó.

Rose lo miró y lo abrazó.

No sabía qué era, pero los brazos de Scorpius la hacían sentir segura y a salvo.

-Creo que debimos poner "Cartas a Julieta"- dijo el rubio-. Al menos sabemos que termina bien.

Rose rió un poco y lo miró sin dejar de abrazarlo. Él le devolvía la sonrisa. Rose se dio cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado, pero en esencia seguían siendo los mismos niños a los que les gustaba recolectar conchitas en el mar.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Scorpius y se levantó.

Rose lo miró confusa, si a su amigo se le ocurría poner Hanna Montana de nuevo, esta vez sí le dejaría de hablar.

Pero Scorpius fue hacia el estéreo y lo prendió. Movió un par de botones y la melodía que habían bailado en su graduación comenzó a sonar suavemente.

A Rose la embargó un sentimiento de nostalgia, nervios y diversión. Se llevó una mano a la cara para tapar su vergüenza y tomó la mano que Scorpius le ofrecía con galantería.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, casi con seriedad, con sus cuerpos muy pegados el uno al otro, sólo lo suficiente como para poder verse a los ojos.

Rose sentía el familiar tacto de las manos de Scorpius y un escalofrío placentero le recorrió la espalda. Iba a extrañarlo mucho.

-Te quiero, Corpy- le dijo al oído.

Scorpius sonrió cálidamente y le acarició el cabello.

-Y yo a ti, Cerecita.

Rose le echó los brazos al cuello y le susurró en un tono que a Scorpius le pareció muy sensual:

-¿Te quedas hoy?

Scorpius asintió y, sin previo aviso, la cargó y la llevó a su habitación. Ambos reían, recordando todas las veces que habían hecho eso.

Era ya media noche, pero ellos seguían riendo como locos, viendo viejas fotografías que tenían miles de recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdas esta vez?- preguntó Rose riendo, viendo una fotografía donde aparecían Albus y Scorpius de 14 años, empapados de pies a cabeza, mirando a Rose como si quisieran matarla-. Los tiré al lago con la esperanza de que resolvieran sus diferencias.

Scorpius la miró avergonzado.

-Supongo que nos comportábamos como idiotas ¿verdad?- preguntó un poco cohibido.

-Más que eso- se burló Rose-. Mira que pelearse por ver a quién de los dos iba a acompañar a Hogsmeade…

-Al menos ahora hasta parece que nos llevamos bien- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose lo miró tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para seguir viendo fotografías y riendo con ellas.

Pero aún así, Rose seguía con una pregunta rondándole en la cabeza ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre Albus y Scorpius? Ambos eran sus amigos, eso estaba claro, Albus era su primo favorito y lo conocía incluso antes de nacer; pero Scorpius también había estado casi toda su vida con ella, apoyándola como cualquier otro de la familia o a veces incluso más, como cuando quedó en Ravenclaw y sus primos a veces la excluían por creerla una cerebrito.

Ahora se encontraban acostados entre esas mullidas almohadas y suaves sábanas, iluminados sólo con la luz tenue de la mesita de noche que estaba del lado de Rose.

Scorpius veía los ojos de Rose, del color del caramelo como siempre habían sido, con el brillo característico que tenían cada que su mirada se dirigía a él, sólo a él. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, tanto que creyó que se haría daño. Estaban en una burbuja en la que esa noche, sólo existían ellos dos y nada más.

-No sé qué es esto que siento, Rose- dijo el rubio en un susurro mortificado-. Necesito que estés cerca de mí, siempre…

-También lo siento- contestó ella de la misma manera, pero un poco más tranquila, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Rose lo miró tan intensamente que Scorpius se sintió desnudo, como si Rose supiera lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento y lo hiciera avergonzarse de ello.

-Scorpius…- comenzó Rose un poco nerviosa, pero decidida.

-¿Sí?- preguntó él bajito, acercándose más al rostro de Rose, con la excusa pobre de querer escuchar mejor lo que ella le decía.

-Esta noche no quiero pensar- dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla.

"Yo tampoco" respondió Scorpius en sus pensamientos, palabras que no llegaron a salir de su boca.

Se acercaron lentamente, confusos, nerviosos, pero decididos. Scorpius nunca había visto a Rose más hermosa, con sus labios carnosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos mirándolo con amor.

Y fue allí, con ese beso tan puro y lleno de sentimientos que se dieron cuenta de que había mucho por decir aún; y con cada caricia cargada de amor y deseo se lo decían todo.

Las caricias no cesaban, parecía como si apenas se reconocieran. De vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos sin poderlo creer, pero volvían a besarse y todo lo demás, incluso su sentido común, desaparecía. Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo, dejando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Terminaron acostados bajo las sábanas, uno al lado del otro, jadeantes y sudorosos, pero más felices de lo que podían recordar. Entrelazaron sus manos tiernamente por debajo de las sábanas, disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas.

Tiempo después, Rose se sonrojaba bajo la mirada del rubio, que la observaba intensamente, como queriendo grabarse cada detalle de Rose en su memoria para siempre. Porque al fin, la observaba en verdad.

Rose lo miró y tomó su rostro en sus manos, acariciándolo con los pulgares. Lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- preguntó el rubio en un delicado susurró, con un tono que Rose nunca le había escuchado.

-¿Por qué no me daba cuenta de que lo que sentía cada vez que te miraba, era más que amistad?- coincidió Rose, besándolo por toda la cara con suavidad, como si se tratara de su más apreciado tesoro.

Scorpius le sonreía suavemente, maravillado de la delicadeza de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas en séptimo año, cuando casi nos acostamos sólo por "curiosidad"?- dijo Rose con una cálida sonrisa, que a Scorpius le pareció que escondía algo más.

-Por supuesto- contestó él, regresando a esos días donde todo era más fácil. Tomó unos mechones del cabello de Rose y comenzó a jugar con ellos.

-¿Y que dijiste que era mejor esperar a hacerlo con la persona correcta, porque era algo especial?- siguió.

Scorpius asintió, creyendo saber lo que venía.

-Me alegra haber esperado…

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada tan intensamente que ahora fue ella quien se sintió desnuda (más de lo que ya estaba); avergonzada porque quizás Scorpius se lo había tomado a mal, bajó la mirada, pero él no se lo permitió y acunó suavemente el rostro de Rose entre sus manos, dándole un suave beso.

Rose sabía que Scorpius había dormido con al menos dos chicas diferentes; ella una vez lo había intentado con Alex, pero se dio cuenta de que él no era el indicado.

-A mí me habría gustado haberlo hecho- soltó el rubio en un murmullo, más para él que para Rose.

Ella lo besó de nuevo.

Al fin se sentían completos, ya sabían por qué cada vez que se miraban veían algo más, algo desconocido, pero no decían nada por temor a arruinar su amistad tan perfecta.

Entre los brazos de Scorpius, Rose se sentía la mujer más amada del planeta.

Junto a Rose, Scorpius simplemente era feliz.

La besó nuevamente, saboreando sus labios poco a poco.

Ella era maravillosa.

Él era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Cuando Rose despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró atrapada entre los brazos de Scorpius, que dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pelirroja recordó los acontecimientos de la noche pasada y sonrió. Scorpius era perfecto, no sabía cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin él, sin besarlo como tantas veces había hecho la noche anterior.

**Rose/Scorpius**.

Rose observaba con tristeza cómo Scorpius acababa de empacar sus últimas cosas.

Iba a quedarse en casa de una de sus primas durante su estancia en París, así que su apartamento quedaría igual, excepto que él y sus cosas personales no.

Scorpius pudo ver el rostro de Rose gracias a un espejo que estaba en su habitación y suspiró con tristeza.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era marcharse, pero ella lo había casi obligado a no echarse para atrás, pues además un tiempo separados les haría bien para aclarar bien sus sentimientos y no tomar las decisiones equivocadas.

Scorpius dejó de acomodar sus cosas y se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada en la cama perfectamente tendida. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y besó sus labios como tantas veces había hecho el último día. Seguían siendo tan suaves y delicados como la primera vez.

Rose sintió las varoniles manos de Scorpius abrazándola y se aferró a su espalda, recordando su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella.

-¿Sigues creyendo que es buena idea?- preguntó él con suavidad-. No quiero dejarte, Rose.

Escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios con tal sensualidad hizo que Rose lo mirara a los ojos sonriéndole.

-Será bueno, volverás y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, abrazados y sin querer separarse.

Rose sentía el calor de Scorpius envolviéndola como aquella noche tan especial, queriendo que se repitiera, pero sabía que de ser así, no podría dejarlo ir y no iba a impedirle seguir adelante con su carrera, con sus sueños.

Faltaban pocas horas para que su Traslador saliera y Rose quería grabarse en su mente permanentemente la imagen de Scorpius, cada rasgo de su rostro para mantenerlo fresco en su mente hasta que regresara. Sus ojos grises mirándola con amor, sus labios… le encantaban sus labios, su sabor era lo más maravilloso que había probado alguna vez.

-Ven- dijo Rose teniendo una idea y lo jaló de la mano hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Se puso a rebuscar en unos cajones, mientras Scorpius observaba el desorden de la habitación de Rose, incluyendo un viejo álbum fotográfico con algunas fotos sueltas. Y fue cuando vio una de ellas sobresaliendo de las páginas.

Era Rose, vestida con su vestido de graduación que él le había obsequiado, sonriendo con alegría; recordó ese día, lo preciosa que se veía y sus ojos destilando felicidad.

Oyó el sonido de un flash y levantó la mirada, allí estaba Rose, sosteniendo su vieja cámara fotográfica a la altura de sus ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Rose!- exclamó Scorpius divertido. Fue hasta ella y le quitó la cámara, luego la abrazó por la cintura.

Le mostró la fotografía que acababa de encontrar y dijo:

-¿Te molesta si me la llevo?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre y cuando me la devuelvas.

Scorpius la abrazó una vez más, odiaba las despedidas, pero nunca había creído que se estaría despidiendo de ella.

Una hora después estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, Scorpius tomaba la mano de Rose por última vez mientras se decían adiós.

-Te escribiré diario- prometió acariciando su mejilla.

-Estaré bien- prometió Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla con discreción.

No querían decir nada aún de su relación porque bueno, aún no existía ninguna. Querían dejar todo hasta que Scorpius volviera. Además, Draco y Astoria estaba allí.

Rose vio a Scorpius partir con mucho dolor en su corazón, pero sabía que a la larga sería bueno.

Cuando salía del Ministerio rechazando la invitación de los Malfoy de ir a comer, se encontró con Albus, que caminaba despreocupadamente.

-Hola, Rosie- saludó él feliz de verla.

Los ojos de Rose se aguaron y se abrazó a su primo, que le devolvió el abrazo sorprendido.

-Tengo algo que contarte…

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. **

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosísimos comentarios. Quise contestarlos, pero decidí que sería mejor sorprenderlas con este capítulo más largo xD**

**Y el momento que todas queríamos, ver que esos dos al fin se dieran cuenta de que se aman en verdad. **

**No es por nada, pero es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora xD**

**Mil besos y Scorpius para ustedes =D**


	11. Brisa Marina

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación

Dedicado a todas las lindas personitas que se han pasado a leer esta historia =D. ¡un beso y un abrazo inmensos!

**Brisa Marina.**

-Es por Malfoy, ¿verdad?- adivinó Albus cuando llegaron a su casa.

Albus no había cambiado mucho con los años, al menos no de físico, pero en personalidad era una de las personas más maduras que Rose conocía, aunque a veces se portara como niño cuando de Scorpius se trataba, pues seguía siendo igual de celoso.

A pesar de aquello, ambos seguían conservando su misma amistad fuerte de la infancia, así que cuando lo vio fuera del Ministerio, Rose se sintió aliviada.

-Sí, es por Scorpius- afirmó Rose tomando el vaso con limonada que Albus le había ofrecido luego de que tomara asiento en la pequeña sala iluminada con la luz natural del sol que entrababa por una gran ventana.

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Albus indeciso, pues no podía descifrar la mirada de su prima, que miraba al vacío con tristeza y a la vez con emoción.

Rose no consideró que fuera buena idea contarle a Albus sobre la maravillosa noche que había pasado entre los brazos del rubio.

-No sé desde hace cuánto que estoy enamorada de él- soltó mirándolo como si él pudiera decirle la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Albus sonrió comprensivamente y se sentó a su lado. Rose recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su primo y éste le acarició el cabello.

-Yo creía que ya te habías dado cuenta- dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Tú…?

-Rose, por favor, todos saben que entre tú y él hay algo más que amistad, siempre lo ha habido- dijo él tranquilamente.

A Rose le zumbaba la cabeza, no podía creer que hubiera estado tan ciega.

Aunque la idea de ver a su prima siendo novia de alguien (independientemente de que fuera el rubio o no) era desagradable, sabía que Scorpius la quería incondicionalmente; ya desde hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a que eran el uno para el otro.

-¿Él lo sabe?- preguntó Albus.

Rose suspiró y sus ojos se aguaron.

-Se marchó, consiguió el empleo en Francia y volverá en seis meses.

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar, no había querido admitir hasta ahora lo mucho que le afectaba su partida.

-Quiero decir, fue un acuerdo nuestro, pero…

Albus la abrazó con cariño y cierto odio hacia el rubio. Era bien sabido que no era de su agrado por creer que se robaba a su prima, pero a fin de cuentas era la felicidad de Rose y si podía hacer algo por ayudarla… lo haría.

Esa noche al regresar a su apartamento, Rose sintió que estaba vacío, algo le faltaba y sabía bien qué era. Parecía que todo había perdido el color, por más estúpido que eso pareciera. La esencia de Scorpius estaba plasmada en cada rincón del lugar, haciéndola sentir que la separación era aún mayor.

En un intento de sentir que Scorpius estaba con ella, tomó una llave y se dirigió al apartamento de su… ¿amigo? Ya no sabía cómo llamarlo, porque su novio aún no era. Entró. Todo seguía igual como estaba hace horas cuando lo dejaron, impecablemente limpio y ordenado. Aún así, el aroma de su colonia estaba en el ambiente, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Cuando ya estaba acostada en la cama donde hacía horas se habían despedido, miró a través de la ventana y observó las estrellas, recordando esos momentos en Hogwarts en la torre de astronomía, entre los brazos de Scorpius y los latidos de sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

"Sólo son seis meses" pensaba para darse fuerza.

_A muchos kilómetros de allí…_

-¿Sucede algo, Scorpius?- preguntó una mujer alta, de cabello rubio que cargaba a un bebé de algunos meses de edad vestido con ropa de colores brillantes.

-Nada, Sophie- contestó Scorpius volviendo a la realidad. No podía quitarse a Rose de la cabeza, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, pero su recuerdo sólo hacía que quisiera volver a Londres.

Estaba ahora sentado en la sala de la casa de su prima; estaban esperando a su esposo para cenar. Ella lo seguía acribillando con la mirada.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó.

Ellos dos mantenían una relación parecida a la que tenían Rose y Albus, pues los primeros años de su vida, Scorpius vivía en la casa frente a la de ella hasta que se mudó a Inglaterra.

Al no poder sostenerle la mirada, terminó confesándole todo acerca de Rose y lo mucho que le gustaría estar con ella en ese momento.

-Deberías verlo por el lado positivo- dijo Sophie intentando animarlo-, cuando regreses todo mejorará para ustedes, seguro ella también te extraña. Anda a escribirle antes que llegue Pierre.

Ella tenía razón, no había motivo para no escribirse con ella. De cualquier manera, no iba a soportar no saber nada de su pelirroja durante su estancia en otro país.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Y así pasaron los meses, ambos estaban ansiosos por verse, tanto que se escribían diario y apenas podían pensar en otra cosa. Cuando Rose se dio plena cuenta de ello, Scorpius se llevó un ligero regaño, pues de cualquier manera, se había ido para trabajar en lo que le gustaba.

La vida en Francia no era tan mala, pensaba el rubio. La gente era agradable y se llevaba bien con la familia de Sophie; sin embargo, Rose ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, haciéndolo tener entre sus dedos casi todo el día el collar que ella le había regalado en la graduación.

Se sentía idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que la amaba, varias veces estuvo a punto de renunciar y volver a Inglaterra a su lado, pero sabía que a ella no le parecería. Se conformaba con observar su fotografía todas las noches, grabándose aún más su rostro en la mente, admirándola una y otra vez mientras el recuerdo de su blanca piel contra la suya lo hacía suspirar.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Harry tocando la puerta de la oficina de su sobrina, que estaba entreabierta.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Scorpius se había marchado y toda la familia Weasley había notado cómo cierto brillo en los ojos de Rose había desaparecido, por más que ella tratara de ocultarlo.

-Claro, jefe- dijo Rose dejando de lado los papeles que estaba revisando.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros, si estuvieran en una comida familiar todos se burlarían de que Rose llamara así a su padrino.

-Señorita Weasley- comenzó Harry entrando y sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio para mirarla a los ojos; estos estaban tan apagados que decidió usar un tono más suave-. Hablé con tu madre, Rose, todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Rose lo miró sorprendida, creía que los estaba engañando, pero al parecer no era así, pues hasta su tío, que nunca se daba cuenta de cosas relacionadas con el corazón, estaba allí, mirándola con aprehensión. Suspiró y dejó su sonrisa fingida.

-Voy a estar bien, tío Harry- cortó ella para que dejara de verla así.

-Sé que eres fuerte, Rosie- aseguró el pelinegro-, pero créeme que sé lo que se siente dejar a la persona que am… una persona importante para ti- se corrigió nerviosamente.

Rose alzó una ceja.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?- preguntó recelosa creyendo que Albus había metido la pata.

-Desde hace algunos años, yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero Ginny…

Rose se sonrojó completamente, parecía que la cara le iba a estallar por ebullición.

-¿Por qué todos se daban cuenta menos yo?- preguntó enfurruñada más para sí misma que para él.

Harry la miró comprensivo.

-Me di cuenta de que lo amaba dos días antes de que se marchara- confesó.

Al ver que Rose se quedaba como ida, Harry se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

-Lo que venía a decirte es lo siguiente…-Rose le puso toda su atención- la semana que viene tus padres y yo tendremos que ir al ministerio francés para dar una reseña, nuevamente, sobre la segunda guerra- dijo esto con un poco de fastidio-, se supone que no debemos de ir solos, ya sabes, sin escolta, y un poco de compañía familiar no nos vendría mal.

Rose estaba anonadada. Luego de unos minutos contestó tristemente:

-No sé si sea buena idea.

Harry no creyó haber escuchado bien y la miró con cara interrogante.

-Scorpius aceptó el empleo porque acordamos estar un tiempo separados, ya sabes, mientras nos aclaramos y todo eso…

Harry comprendió al fin. Se levantó y, cuando ya se iba, se volvió.

-Nos iremos el viernes, la propuesta sigue en pie si cambias de parecer.

La pelirroja se quedó allí, encogida en su asiento sin saber qué hacer.

Quería ver a Scorpius, por supuesto, pero así lo habían concertado. Sin embargo, lo extrañaba a horrores. Al fin se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, no sólo por estar acostumbrada a su compañía, sino porque de verdad echaba de menos esos momentos que eran sólo de ellos y que nadie más conocía. Echaba mucho de menos hablar con él hasta altas horas de la noche, dormir a su lado abrazada a su pecho y hablar de tonterías. Extrañaba que apareciera de la nada en su oficina y se sentara como si fuera suya…

Unos golpes se escucharon de nuevo en su puerta y volteó esperanzada, sin embargo no se sorprendió al ver que no era quien esperaba, sino su antiguo amigo del colegio.

-¡Dylan!- exclamó Rose emocionada de verlo allí, con su castaño cabello ahora corto y una gran sonrisa cuando le regresó el abrazo que ella le fue a dar.

-¿Qué hay pelirroja?- dijo él a modo de saludo como si se vieran todos los días y esa no fuera más que una visita acostumbrada.

-Creí que seguirías de luna de miel- explicó ella confundida.

Él rió.

-Rose, han pasado cinco meses desde mi boda, lo sabes, fuiste la madrina- se burló él.

Rose se sonrojó. Con todo el asunto de Scorpius había veces en las que no se daba cuenta de nada más y olvidaba qué día era. Dylan se había casado con Hanna, una amiga muy querida de Rose que trabajaba en Suiza como embajadora, a donde ambos se habían mudado para estar juntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? Y no me salgas con que viniste sólo a visitarme, porque esa no me la trago…

El castaño dudó.

-Scorpius me escribió hace unas semanas. Supe que estaba en Francia y quería saber cómo estabas.

-Él te envió, ¿cierto? ¬¬

El otro suspiró con cansancio.

-Algo así, me contó algo que…bueno, no sé exactamente qué, pero que algo pasó entre ustedes y supuse que debió ser algo bueno para tenerlo así de feliz.

Rose sonrió como tonta involuntariamente y fue entonces que Dylan entendió.

-Ya se dieron cuenta, ¿verdad?- preguntó pícaramente.

Al saber a qué se refería, Rose asintió, pero luego su rostro perdió el brillo.

-No pude decírselo, Dylan, no pude yo… me acobardé…

Rose se tapó el rostro con las manos tristemente. Dylan le puso una mano en el hombro. La chica levantó la vista para encontrarse con los comprensivos ojos de su amigo.

-Aún no es tarde, Rosie…

Resultó que Dylan sólo había ido a revisar unos papeles al ministerio y tenía que marcharse casi de inmediato, así que no pudieron hablar mucho más; pero sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos como avispas furiosas ¿sería esa una señal de que debía aceptar la propuesta de Harry?

Ese mismo día en la noche, la mente de Rose divagaba hacia cualquier sitio mientras observaba la última fotografía que tomó del rubio y que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, dando ese día con un recuerdo bastante especial para ella…

_Era la noche del día en que Scorpius le dijo que se marchaba, pero Rose simplemente no podía pegar ojo, sentía que si dormía, él no estaría allí en la mañana; y parecía que Scorpius tampoco podía dormir. _

_ -¿Estás despierto?- preguntó Rose en voz baja, como si temiera molestar a algún ser invisible que se paseaba por allí. _

_ -Sí- contestó Scorpius del mismo modo pero con voz ronca._

_Comprendiendo qué pasaba, Scorpius la abrazó y ella simplemente se entregó a sus brazos, iba a extrañar eso. _

_ -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó al oído. _

_ -Sólo pensaba…- comenzó ella cerrando los ojos ante el escalofrío que sintió recorrer su cuerpo- ¿dónde vivirás? Y la cuestión del idioma…_

_Scorpius sonrió. _

_ -¿Te parece si te cuento un cuento para dormir?_

_Rose rió. _

_ -Sólo si tiene un final feliz- contestó. _

_Scorpius la abrazó por la espalda y se aturdió con el familiar aroma a flores que emanaba del cabello de Rose. _

_ -Había una vez una pareja, que tuvieron al más guapo, precioso e inigualable…_

_ -Ya, ya, capté que hablas de ti- se burló Rose. _

_Scorpius rió y continuó. _

_ -Vivían en Francia, allí se habían conocido por causas de la Segunda Guerra. Da la casualidad de que ambos se habían ocultado allí: él por problemas con la ley y ella por traidora a la sangre- Rose casi pudo ver a Scorpius frunciendo la nariz por lo que acababa de decir-. Un día camino al trabajo (se hacían pasar por muggles) chocaron al doblar una esquina y él le derramó café caliente. Entre disculpas y todo eso, él pensó que era muy bonita y la pidió su dirección para enviarle una carta; ella se sorprendió, ya que los muggles usaban el teléfono. _

"_Pasó el tiempo, hasta que un buen día las coincidencias eran muchas y terminaron confesándose los secretos que los habían llevado hasta allí. Cada día se enamoraban más y debido a esto, se casaron a pesar de las protestas de la familia de ella, a quien sólo su hermana la apoyó y más tarde cuando nació su hijo, lo cuidó junto a su hija de un año. _

"_Hartos de tanto rechazo sólo por el apellido, regresaron a Londres cuando su precioso hijo tenía cinco años- Rose le dio un codazo divertida-. Compraron una casa cerca de una playa, donde más tarde su hijo conocería a la mejor amiga que alguna vez podría tener. _

_Rose estaba maravillada. Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_ -¿Mejor?- preguntó. _

_Ella asintió. _

_ -Eso nunca me lo habías contado, es decir, conozco a tu prima Sophie, pero…_

_ -Vamos, Rosie, yo tampoco sé todo sobre ti, eso es lo que lo hace interesante. _

La razón por la que habían decidido pasar un tiempo separados era que no querían tirar su amistad por la borda, pero ¿no había sido demasiado compartir tanta intimidad? De cualquier manera, ya estaba hecho, o al menos eso pensaba Rose mientras observaba cantar a un chico y una chica como de 20 años en el bar.

Desde que el rubio se había marchado, sus amigas y amigos la trataban de distraer a cada rato incitándola a que saliera a cualquier lugar; a pesar de que se divertía, cuando llegaba a casa no podía evitar sentir ese vacío al saber que si Scorpius estuviera allí, se sentiría absolutamente completa.

Ese día había ido con Albus, su novia y otros chicos del cuartel. Ella se había cansado y aprovechó que vio una silla vacía para sentarse. Posó su mirada en cada una de las personas que estaban en el lugar y luego sus ojos escrutaron a su primo. Recordó ese día en la noche, perdida en esas lagunas hermosas de color gris que eran los ojos de Scorpius cuando se preguntaba la diferencia entre lo que sentía por Al y Scorpius; ahora podía decir esto: a Albus lo amaba fuertemente como algo más cercano a un hermano, pero a Scorpius lo amaba como sólo una chica puede llegar a amar a un chico a pesar de todo y sobre todos.

Amaba a Scorpius tanto que se le iba el aliento cada que pensaba en él; cada vez que recordaba el tacto de su cuerpo al lado suyo la piel se le ponía de gallina y cada vez que recibía una carta suya donde decía que la extrañaba y que se moría de ganas por verla… no podía evitar que una sonrisa tonta se posara en su rostro por horas. Lo conocía desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y nunca se arrepentiría de nada; no se arrepentiría de las caras de enojo de su padre o de Albus, no se arrepentiría de haberle entregado la mitad de su vida, porque él le había entregado la mitad de la suya…

-¿Ya te vas, Rose?- preguntó Albus al ver que ya se ponía su suéter.

-Sí, tengo algo que hacer mañana-contestó ella con voz cansada.

El pelinegro asintió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó.

Rose negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

-Mejor deberías llevar a tu novia a su casa, ya sé lo que hacen cuando están solos y….

-¡Rose!- exclamó Albus ruborizándose completamente.

La pelirroja se echó a reír estridentemente.

-Te acompaño a la salida- gruñó el otro.

Salieron, con Rose aún riendo por la cara de su primo.

-¿Mi padre no te dijo nada sobre ir a París?- preguntó él de repente.

Rose asintió y su sonrisa se borró.

-Aún lo estoy pensando, buenas noches.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sí misma y desapareció.

No le gustaba que los demás la vieran tan vulnerable.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se quitó las zapatillas y las aventó en cualquier lugar, después fue hasta la alacena, se sirvió cereal con leche y a continuación prendió la televisión. Con cada bocado que daba cambiaba el canal, hasta que se encontró con uno donde pasaban películas viejas y estaba Hanna Montana. Sonrió tristemente al recordar la cantidad de veces que Scorpius y ella habían cantado, con voz muy desafinada, todas las canciones de la serie.

Mientras veía la película, Rose se preguntaba ¿sería bueno ir y sorprenderlo o debería de seguir todo tal y como lo acordaron? Debía darse prisa, pues quedaba sólo un día para decidirse.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Scorpius estaba preocupado, no había sabido nada de Rose en toda la semana, la chica no contestaba sus cartas y estaba poniéndose algo histérico. Ya tenía harto a Dylan con sus preguntas de ¿estará bien? ¿Y si la mandaron a una misión peligrosa y ahora está en el hospital sin poder moverse?

-Quizás tiene mucho trabajo- dijo Sophie divertida al ver a su primo dar vueltas por toda la sala. No había desayunado nada.

Scorpius gruñó algo que ella no alcanzó a entender.

_A muchos kilómetros de allí…_

Rose salía del edificio donde vivía, saludando cordialmente al portero. Scorpius le había dejado a su cuidado el viejo auto de su adolescencia, así que no le fue difícil trasladarse hasta la ciudad donde vivían sus abuelos, tomando un pequeño desvío hasta cierta cafetería…

-¡Rose!- exclamó la anciana Martha al verla entrar.

-Hola- saludó ella un poco apagada.

Martha le hizo señas a la cocinera, ya también entrada en edad, de que se acercara.

-No has venido sólo a saludarnos, ¿verdad?- preguntó la cocinera con una expresión de comprensión.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Espera- dijo Martha de repente- ¡Al fin se dio cuenta!

Rose soltó un suspiro.

-Es un poco fastidioso que todos digan eso últimamente ¬¬

Las mujeres rieron.

-Lo lamento, Cielo, eso sólo que no creímos que tardaran tanto, incluso apostamos a que se darían cuenta ese verano cuando viniste por primera vez.

Rose soltó una risa. Había sido obvio para todos menos ella.

-Más después de todo lo que Scorpius nos habla de ti. Eres su adoración. No creo que eso haya cambiado, por muchos kilómetros que esté lejos…- Martha sabía que el rubio estaba en París, pues él mismo se lo había comunicado días antes de irse.

Los ojos de Rose de aguaron.

-Acordamos estar un tiempo separados, para aclararnos y todo eso, pero…

-Pero sabes que lo amas- completó la cocinera.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de ir a Francia con mi familia, pero…

-¿Y por qué rayos no estás haciendo tus maletas en este momento, Weasley?- preguntó Martha.

Rose miró a Martha y le contó sobre todas sus dudas, quizás si veía a Scorpius lo obligaría a que regresara a Inglaterra o ella renunciaría a su empleo sólo para estar con él.

-Cielo, si tú misma me acabas de decir que lo amas, ¿qué otra prueba quieres? ¿Seguirás desperdiciando el tiempo? Cuando estás con el ser querido, un segundo es suficiente para ser feliz…

Al día siguiente algunos del cuartel de aurores se irían con Harry directo a Francia, incluido Albus. Rose no sabía qué hacer. No había hablado con Scorpius en toda la semana por temor a decirle que no podía estar más tiempo sin él.

Pero Martha tenía razón.

Fue directo a su apartamento, metió ropa y sus objetos personales en una maleta que dejó sobre su cama para después aparecerse en casa de su famoso tío Potter.

-Iré- casi gritó agitadamente al llegar y que el pelinegro le abriera la puerta.

Harry sonrió invitándola a pasar.

Ginny le ofreció un vaso con agua y la hizo sentar en la cocina.

-Menos mal, Albus se habría desilusionado de todo el papeleo que tuvo que hacer para que la conferencia se adelantara…

Rose se quedó en shock.

-¿Fue gracias a Al?- preguntó anonadada.

Sus tíos asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo.

Eso le había ameritado a su primo el regalo de cumpleaños y navidad más grande de su vida, pensaba con una inmensa felicidad brotando de lo más profundo de su ser. No podía creer que vería a su rubio en tan sólo unas horas.

Scorpius había tomado asiento en la primera fila del discurso de los grandes héroes de la guerra. Ese día lo tenían libre, pues querían dedicarlo por completo a sus invitados. Quizás si Ron Weasley lo veía allí podría ganarse un poco del respeto por el que había luchado por años, sabía por qué ese hombre no lo quería, pero debía esforzarse si quería estar al lado de Rose.

Rose caminó maravillada por el ministerio de magia francés, era realmente impresionante. Albus caminaba a su lado, resguardando a su padre con una seriedad impresionante.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de conferencias, Rose intentó mantenerse seria al ver al chico que tanto ansiaba ver, mirándola fijamente con su preciosa sonrisa torcida llena de sorpresa.

No sabía si era por el tiempo que pasaron separados, pero lo veía más guapo de lo que alguna vez le había parecido. Su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, lo que le daba un aire profesional; sus ojos grises mirándola con un profundo cariño, su piel blanca y perfecta; sus labios… ¿era ella o siempre habían sido así de apetecibles?

Toda la hora que duró la dichosa conferencia, ni Rose ni Scorpius escucharon una sola palabra; sus ojos se veían con fijeza, se comprendían sin palabras. El rubio hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no levantarse y darle el mejor beso de su vida. No recordaba que fuera tan bonita, la fotografía de la graduación no le hacía justicia para nada. Incluso varios de sus compañeros de trabajo la miraban con la boca abierta y miradas indiscretas.

Cuando al fin todo terminó, Scorpius le hizo una seña discreta a Rose que, con el permiso de Harry, la mirada acusadora de su padre y comprensiva de su madre, pudo ir tras él.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, sólo se escuchaba el eco que llegaba del otro lado de las paredes donde todos intentaban adquirir un autógrafo de los héroes.

De pronto sintió que unas familiares manos se posaban en su cintura y unos labios en su mejilla. Scorpius la abrazaba por la espalda, haciéndola estremecerse de alegría. Volteó y allí estaba él, mirándola intensamente y sonriéndole como nunca.

-¡Cerecita!- exclamó contento de verla. Sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad.

La había extrañado tanto… el perfume de flores se coló por sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sonreír, cuando sus manos tocaron las suyas, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que posar sus labios sobre los suyos…

Rose le respondió el beso, posando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tanto que parecía salírsele del pecho; amaba la forma en que Scorpius la abrazaba por la cintura y acariciaba su espalda. Cuando se separaron, Rose aún conservaba los ojos cerrados.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé…

El rubio la atrajo más hacia sí luego de escuchar eso. Le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza y la besó de nuevo.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, diciéndose lo que sentían con caricias y palabras mudas, resguardados entre las paredes del tranquilo lugar, hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

-Te estábamos buscando, Rose- dijo Albus, que miraba con recelo a Scorpius.

La pelirroja asintió, se separó de Scorpius y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo con ella, pero cuando ya se iban Albus lo detuvo. Rose siguió de largo para encontrarse con sus padres y tíos, sabía que Albus quería hablar con el rubio de algo; y al ser quien les había ayudado a reunirse, decidió darle esa oportunidad.

-Gusto en verte, Potter- dijo Scorpius con sinceridad tendiéndole la mano, que Albus aceptó.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Malfoy.

Scorpius sintió, sabía que ese momento llegaría en algún momento. Rose le había dicho en cierta ocasión que Albus sólo estaba celoso.

-Como primo de Rose es mi deber advertirte un par de cosas- dijo el pelinegro encarándolo, Scorpius no se amedrentó-. Primero, has de saber que tiene muchos primos dispuestos a partirte la cara si le haces daño, segundo, la familia tiene una gran influencia en el mundo mágico y…

-No deben preocuparse con eso- dijo Scorpius viendo por dónde iba la cosa- yo quiero a Rose, nunca le haría daño a propósito.

Al parecer Albus le creyó, pues no le debatió nada.

-Por cierto, gracias por ayudar a Rose a estar aquí, significa mucho…

-No lo hice por ti, ella se veía tan mal que…

-Gracias de todos modos- cortó Scorpius.

Cuando ya estaban llegando hasta los Potter y los Weasley, Scorpius soltó:

-Si sirve de algo, desde que la conozco siempre habla de ti.

Y sí, si sirvió de mucho. Al fin, después de muchos años, supo que Rose no lo había olvidado nunca.

Cuando Scorpius llegó hasta Sophie, ella ya estaba hablando con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pues la habían conocido hace algunos años cuando fue de vacaciones a Inglaterra y se quedó con los Malfoy.

Luego de calurosos saludos al rubio, quizás no de parte de Ron (que al menos había aprendido a ser educado), Sophie dijo:

-Estaba diciéndoles que pueden venir a la casa a comer, eso sería fabuloso.

Scorpius asintió, brincando de felicidad en sus adentros. Lo que más quería era pasar todo el tiempo posible con Rose.

Y así fue, todos entraron el auto de la rubia que había sido ampliado mediante magia para que fueran cómodos. En el camino, los dos Malfoy les mostraban algunas partes de la ciudad y les contaban anécdotas divertidas o históricas, pues resultó que Sophie era historiadora en sus tiempos libres. Antes de llegar a casa, pasaron por el pequeño Leo, que estaba en la guardería.

Scorpius se enterneció al ver cómo Rose cargaba al pequeño con delicadeza y le hacía morisquetas. Pensaba, sorprendido de sí mismo, que le encantaría que ese bebé fuera su hijo y de ella.

Todo lo que duró la inusual reunión, Scorpius notó como Albus se portaba más amable con él y que cuando Ron intentaba hacerlo quedar en ridículo, los demás salían en su defensa.

-Quizás ya deberíamos irnos, Harry y yo queremos ver la ciudad antes de regresar a Inglaterra- dijo Ginny, quien había entendido las llamadas de ayuda que su sobrina le hacía silenciosamente.

-Sí, nosotros igual- concordó Hermione viendo a Ron con una mirada insinuadora.

Scorpius y Rose se sonrieron. Al fin podrían estar solos.

Diez minutos después de que todos se habían ido, Sophie dijo pícaramente.

-Ya pueden irse, tortolitos.

Los otros dos rieron y Scorpius le ofreció el brazo.

-¿Nos vamos?

Rose lo aceptó y salieron a las soleadas calles francesas que tantas historias de amor guardaban. Querían aprovechar ese día lo más que pudieran.

La pelirroja estaba maravillada con la ciudad, aunando a eso el ir de la mano con su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Scorpius la hacía sentir cosas de que no sabía podía llegar a apreciar con cada uno de sus sentidos.

Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, el rubio la acompañó hasta el hotel donde se estaba quedando junto con los demás aurores, sus padres y tíos, pasando antes por un lugar del que Rose aún no se percataba a pesar de haber pasado por allí varias veces.

-Se llama _La cafétéria de la pensée- _dijo Scorpius antes de que entraran. Rose, que hasta el momento no lo había escuchado hablar el idioma, le pareció de lo más sexy-. Aquí es donde te escribí todas las cartas que te envié, menos la primera.

Rose sabía de qué le hablaba, pues él se lo había mencionado en una ocasión. Era algo parecido al Caldero Chorreante, sólo para magos y brujas. Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, comprendió por qué le gustaba tanto ese lugar.

Estaba bien iluminado, con un ventanal que dejaba ver la imponente torre Eiffel con el atardecer de fondo. Olía asombrosamente bien a café y todo tenía un aire intelectual y cómodo por la forma en que las piedras formaban disparejamente las paredes adornadas con cuadros de pinturas sorprendentes.

Tomaron asiento al lado del ventanal y, mientras Scorpius hablaba con el camarero que parecía ya conocerlo, Rose lo observaba.

-Parece que tienes cierta facilidad para hablar con las personas en las cafeterías, ¿verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo.

Scorpius rió.

-Creo que sí, Cerecita.

Había extrañado escuchar esa palabra de los labios del rubio.

-Creo que… tenemos una charla pendiente tú y yo- dijo él tomando un poco de seriedad, aunque sin dejar de sonreír, le era imposible si ella estaba allí y podía sentir el aroma a flores de su cabello.

Rose asintió y lo miró, intentando no perderse en su mirada.

-Creo que… lo que pasó entre nosotros… Rose, no hablamos de eso mucho, pero… fue la noche más especial de la vida, y…

La pelirroja lo miró confundida.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… el acuerdo que hicimos no sirve para mí, no quiero estar más tiempo lejos de ti del estrictamente necesario- finalizó él con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Rose sonrió ampliamente.

-Me alegra que lo digas, porque vine hasta aquí porque necesitaba decirte algo- le dijo Rose acercándose más hacia él como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

-Te escucho- dijo él sucumbiendo a la hermosa mirada de Rose-, pero primero, yo también tengo que decirte algo y no creo que pueda soportar más…

Rose sonrió y lo invitó a continuar.

-Te amo…

Le dijo con palabras cargadas de ternura y los ojos destilando la verdad.

Rose lo miró con intensidad y susurró:

-Era eso precisamente lo que venía a decirte…

Ambos se sonrieron y se observaron de nuevo, como no pudiendo creer que esto les estuviera sucediendo.

De repente se soltaron a reír como locos, asustando a las parejas convencionales que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Somos unos idiotas!- exclamó Rose casi llorando de felicidad.

Scorpius coincidió.

-Mira que desperdiciar tanto tiempo…

Porque mientras más lo pensaban, no tenía sentido para ellos no haberse dado cuenta antes. Siempre se habían amado, de alguna manera u otra no podían estar separados y eso no era algo que amigos comunes sintieran.

Y así, frente a la más hermosa puesta de sol de la historia, Scorpius la tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y la besó por enésima vez en el día; pero ese beso fue especial, casi sólo un roce lleno de promesas.

Y ese fue el principio de la más hermosa relación que alguna vez pudieron soñar.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Al fin estaba completamente feliz, sentía la brisa del mar llegar hasta su rostro, trayéndole los recuerdos del día que había conocido al amor de su vida, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera y le hubiera tomado años darse cuenta; pero ambos sabían, al igual que años atrás, que una parte de esos niños que recolectaban conchitas vivían en ellos todavía.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing 

Sus dedos se enterraban en la familiar arena con cada paso que daban. Scorpius tomaba la mano de su esposa con firmeza mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa camino a su casa.

'Cause maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one 

Scorpius se detuvo justo en el lugar en el que había visto a Rose, hace más de 10 años, ser revolcada por las olas hacia mar adentro.

Rose lo miró, había cambiado mucho, era más… maduro, pero su mirada de cariño y amor hacia ella no había cambiado en nada.

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

-Te amo- dijo Scorpius tomándola por la cintura.

Rose sonrió. Nunca se cansaría de escuchar eso de los labios de su hombre. Se puso de puntitas y lo besó. Tampoco se cansaría de hacer eso, así como tampoco se cansaría de sentir la mano del rubio sobre su vientre, donde en ese momento un pequeño ser estaba creciendo, fruto del amor de sus padres.

No le importó que su familia dijera que era demasiado pronto, ella sabía que quería estar al lado de ese hombre, de su mejor amigo, la única persona cuyo corazón latía al ritmo de las olas del mar…

****

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one…

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el final de la historia xD mil perdones por la tardanza, mi plan era acabar antes de los exámenes, pero todo se me juntó y ahora estoy vuelta loca con todo el asunto de la entrada a la universidad y para acabarla mi compu estuvo incapacitada una semana :s **

**Me da pesar terminar esta historia que amé escribir y que amé que ustedes leyeran. Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios que me hacían querer actualizar más seguido xD. Les estoy bastante agradecida =D a propósito, la canción del final se llama two is better than one, de Boys Like Girls con Taylor Swift xD. **

**Gracias especiales a NatWizard, por dejar en su fic un comentario sobre qué hacer con los errores type 2 que no dejan subir finales de historias haha **

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
